


Ничто не случайно

by arisu_aiko, Herber_baby17



Category: DCU (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре года мир строил догадки и предположения о том, где мог находиться знаменитый миллиардер Брюс Уэйн. И вот, когда все решили, что он умер, тот неожиданно возвращается в Готэм. Все репортеры Америки приехали в Готэм, чтобы взять интервью и первыми поведать миру о приключениях Брюса. Кларк Кент, журналист из Метрополиса, находится среди них. Но кто бы мог подумать, что благодаря судьбе он не только столкнется нос к носу со знаменитым миллиардером, но и обнаружит, что в Готэме появился новый герой — тот, кого пресса начинает называть «Бэтмен».<br/>Все знают, что Бэтмен и Супермен были лучшими друзьями. В этой истории автор попытался представить, как развивались бы события, если бы Кларка отправили взять интервью у Брюса Уэйна сразу после того, как тот вернулся из Тибета своих странствий и обучения у Ра’с аль Гула. Как бы начиналась история Бэтмена, если бы и Супермен тоже был в Готэме?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничто не случайно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Is Random](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503728) by [Captain_Rachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Rachel/pseuds/Captain_Rachel). 



**Глава 1**

В Метрополисе намечался еще один хороший день. Кларк вовремя приехал в Дэйли Плэнет, даже несмотря на то, что Супермену пришлось разбираться с самолетом, который потерял управление над аэропортом. Сегодня была его очередь приносить кофе — для него это была первая чашка, а для Лоис третья или четвертая. Когда Кларк вошел в редакцию, Лоис нигде не было видно, хотя ее пальто висело на крючке обратной стороны двери в кабинет, и на ее столе была беспорядочная гора бумаг, которая, казалась, стала больше с прошлой ночи.  
Кларк Кент продвинулся по карьерной лестнице: у него появился собственный кабинет в Дэйли Плэнет. Да, еще две недели назад на его месте была кладовая, но все-таки это был кабинет с его именем на двери и всем остальным. Ему даже не надо было делить его с кем-то. Ну, с кем-то, кроме, Лоис, которую до сих пор раздражало, что имя Кларка на двери было выше ее имени. Их кабинет был достаточно просторным, чтобы вместить в себя два стола, шкаф и даже оставалось немного свободного пространства, чтобы спокойно проходить между столов.  
У Лоис Лейн была привычка ничего не убирать за собой, о чем говорил ее стол, заваленный бумагами, когда она готовила новый сенсационный материал. Раньше, когда столы Лоис и Кларка стояли в общей зале, она еще пыталась свести беспорядок к минимуму, но теперь, когда у них был собственный кабинет, ее стал выглядеть куда более... устрашающе.  
Не то чтобы Лоис никогда не разгребала свой стол. Нет, просто у нее была привычка откладывать уборку на столе как можно дольше, насколько это вообще было возможно. Поэтому этот металлопластиковый стол проводил половину своей жизни, накрывшись бумагами, пустыми кофейными стаканчиками и прочим разномастным мусором. На столе Кларка, который стоял напротив Лоис, тоже была кипа бумаг, словно Кларк уехал на несколько дней из редакции, а Лоис забыла передать их в редакционную почту.  
На данный момент, Лоис сейчас вела свое собственное расследование новой истории, которая стала бы сенсацией — кое-что о районе Трущобы Самоубийц, который вдруг стал очень коррумпированным районом, каким-то образом обойдя внимание начальника полиции и мэра. Так что стол Лоис... Ну, он выглядел так, словно небольшая бомба взорвалась на нем или где-то поблизости — там было около десятка различных бумаг, и, казалось, не меньше сотни пустых кофейных чашек (и керамических, и одноразовых). Компьютер же был облеплен таким количеством записок, что Кларк не смог бы увидеть экран, даже если бы использовал свое рентгеновское зрение.  
Еще одним минусом вечно заваленного стола Лоис было то, что вещи постоянно куда-то исчезали. Обычно пропавшие предметы не имели особой ценности — меню служб доставки, купоны, визитки малознакомых людей, разные квитанции — но иногда вещи, которые Лоис теряла, были важными настолько, что она начинала капитальную уборку этого самого стола. В целях предотвращения внепланового разбора мусора на столе Лоис разработала оборонительную стратегию, разместив «важные» вещи на столе Кларка. Чтобы сохранить мирные отношения с коллегой, Кларку пришлось привыкнуть к потоку различных бумаг от Лоис. Когда он случайно находил их, то складывал все бумаги с краю, а при следующей встрече спрашивал, какой из документов, что она оставила на его столе, имел для нее хоть какую-то важность.  
Когда Кларк поставил кофе Лоис на более-менее ровном месте, чтобы его не смело внезапной лавиной и сел за свой стол, то не очень удивился, обнаружив, что Лоис опять решила защитить что-то важное от погребения в своих завалах, оставив бумаги на его столе. Сегодняшним «чем-то» была вырезка из газеты, в частности статья из вчерашнего Инквизитора. На мгновение Кларк смутился, но потом он вспомнил про спор.  
Каждую неделю или около того Лоис и несколько других репортеров из Дэйли Плэнет встречались во время обеденного перерыва и обсуждали, кому удалось найти самую «худшую» статью по определенной теме. Видимо, Лоис решила подстраховаться раньше времени и оставила вырезку на столе Кларка. Кларк поднял статью и машинально прочитал заголовок:  
 **БРЮС УЭЙН ЗАМЕЧЕН В КАЛИФОРНИИ!**  
Под заголовком была большая фотография; такую же напечатали и в Дэйли Плэнет, когда Брюс Уэйн исчез, и ее же использовала каждая газета в мире, когда наследника Уэйнов год спустя объявили мертвым. Кто-то в Инквизиторе прифотошопил большую шляпу на голове Уэйна и лиловую леи вокруг шеи— но они не поменяли фон и деловой костюм, который был на Брюсе.  
Статья, которая шла под огромным заголовком была намного меньше фото и большая часть была посвящена той старой истории, которую знал каждый — Брюс Уэйн стал свидетелем гибели своих родителей при попытке ограбления, когда ему было всего пять. Он вырос и молча стоял на слушании о досрочном освобождении Джо Чилла, человека, который убил его родителей. А затем Брюс исчез следующей ночью. Через год после исчезновения Брюса во мраке готэмской ночи наследника Уэйнов официально объявили мертвым.  
Но таблоиды не ждали официального подтверждения. Меньше чем через два дня, после того, как Брюс Уэйн исчез, его фото появилось на первой странице Инквизитора, утверждавшего, что того видели в Испании. С тех пор таблоиды использовали Брюса Уэйна в тех же целях, что и Элвиса — каждую неделю или месяц кто-нибудь утверждал, что видел или слышал что-нибудь о пропавшем миллиардере. За последние четыре года Уэйна видели загорающим на Ривьере, делающим покупки в Шарлотте-Амалии, играющим в карты в Монако, катающимся на лыжах в Гштааде... и даже в различных лечебницах для душевнобольных.  
— Думаешь, у нас есть победитель? — спросила Лоис, садясь за стол, из-за чего несколько башен из сложенных в стопки бумаг зловеще зашатались. Пока Кларк придумывал ответ, Лоис подхватила свой кофе и выпила его одним глотком, словно это был виски.  
— Это самая правдоподобная история о Уэйне в прессе, — подметил Кларк, передавая Лоис заметку. — Две недели назад я видел, как кто-то рассказывал, что Брюс был похищен инопланетянами, которые теперь удерживают его в плену на своей секретной базе на Аляске.  
— И ты не оставил ее для меня? — Лоис практически взвыла.  
— Я пошутил, Лоис, — вздохнул он.  
— Ну, тебе лучше оставить такие шутки надо мной! — простонала Лоис, откидываясь на стуле, чтобы включить свой компьютер. — Я проиграла в последних четырех спорах, и я очень рассчитываю на этот.  
— Как много ты поставила? — спросил Кларк, ужасаясь услышать ее ответ.  
— Мы не спорили на деньги в этот раз, — сказала Лоис, начав перебирать стопки бумаг на столе, заодно разыскивая клавиатуру. — На этот раз мы все поставили статью.  
— В случае твоей победы твои оппоненты напишут статью вместо тебя?  
— Да. — просто ответила Лоис, нажимая клавишу «п», когда она извлекла клавиатуру из-под кучи старых журналов «Тайм». — Прежде чем ты станешь возражать, Перри согласился. И он будет рефери.  
— Тогда нам определенно надо найти что-нибудь получше, чем это,— ответил Кларк. — Я думаю, у тебя есть несколько выпусков Инквизитора под стаканом с карандашами.  
— Гм, Смолвилль... под каким из стаканов?  
— Тем, на котором улыбающиеся подсолнухи.  
Спустя несколько бумажных лавин Лоис не без помощи Кларка удалось найти старую копию «Star City Enquirer», в котором был невероятно длинный и бессвязный рассказ о том, как Брюс Уэйн был похищен правительством США и его держали в секретном подземном комплексе в Вайоминге с Мэрилин Монро и принцессой Дианой.  
Когда настало время обеда, Лоис сбежала к спорщикам в кабинет Перри, в то время как Кларк двинулся в противоположном от редакции направлении, он шагал по улицам Метрополиса. Он купил ланч в ближайшем кафе и быстро облетел город, прежде чем вернуться в Плэнет, ему еще надо было перепроверить некоторые факты.  
Лоис вернулась со своего «рабочего ланча» с широченной ухмылкой. Видимо, у других участников спора не было доступа к целой базе старых таблоидов, так что все закончилось тем, что каждый принес ту же историю, которую сначала нашла Лоис. Она легко выиграла в споре, который послужил весомым поводом, чтобы потащить Кларка на ужин в ее любимую забегаловку, расположенную в китайском квартале. После работы Лоис вернулась в машину, Кларк отправился домой, предотвратив уличное ограбление и взлом дома по пути.  
В целом, это был отличный день в Метрополисе.  
На следующее утро Кларку снова вовремя прибыл в Дэйли Плэнет, и даже на добрых пять минут раньше Лоис. Когда его коллега вошла, в ее руках была огромная чашка кофе, а сама Лоис пожаловалась, что не смогла заснуть прошлой ночью. На замечание Кларка о том, что ей, вероятно, следует меньше употреблять кофеина, Лоис просто глянула на него и начала уборку своего стола. Похоже, ее расследование зашло в тупик.  
Лоис и Кларк уселись за работу над своими историями. Как раз перед обедом Кларк улизнул из офиса, чтобы остановить ограбление банка в нескольких кварталах. Кларк планировал поработать вместе с Лоис над одной небольшой статьей после обеда, но вернувшись, после того как сдал в руки полиции несостоявшихся грабителей, обнаружил, что все (репортеры, фотографы, даже Перри) сгрудились вокруг телевизора в отделе новостей, вперившись в экран.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Кларк, когда протиснулся к Лоис.  
— Брюс Уэйн. — Ответила она шепотом, не отрывая глаз от телевизора, хотя сейчас там показывали рекламу средства для мытья посуды. Прежде чем Кларк смог сказать хоть что-нибудь, реклама закончилась и Энджела Чен появилась на экране.  
— Мы получили последние новости из Готэма. Брюс Уэйн, единственный сын Томаса и Марты Уэйн, прибыл в Готэмский аэропорт сегодня в 10:45. Наследника Уэйнов последний раз видели в 2008 году, на слушании о досрочном освобождении Джо Чилла. — Появилось видео двух мужчин в костюмах, — один из них молодой, с темно-каштановыми волосами, другой постарше, с седыми, — которые выходили из частного самолета, стоящего в левой стороне экрана. — Мы не смогли добиться комментариев у Брюса Уэйна, но Уильям Эрл, генеральный директор компании «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», заявил, что возвращение Брюса Уэйна не повлияет на работу компании, годовой отчет которой мистер Эрл планировал представить общественности через несколько недель. Местонахождение Брюса Уэйна в течение предыдущих четырех лет пока не разглашается. Для пятого канала, Энджела Чен.  
— Кент! Лэйн! — закричал Перри, едва обернувшись, и посмотрел на обоих журналистов. — Пакуйте свои чемоданы, вы едете в Готэм! Я хочу, чтобы у Дэйли Плэнет был эксклюзивный материал о том, где находился Брюс Уэйн последние четыре года!  
— Шеф, я все еще работаю над тем делом с коррупцией! — возразила Лоис. — У меня есть интервью мэра и начальника полиции. Если я поеду в Готэм, какая-нибудь другая газета получит этот материал.  
— Тогда, ты летишь один, Кент. — Выдохнул Перри до того, как направиться в свой кабинет. — Но мне нужен материал на передовицу — от вас обоих!  
— Будет, шеф! — в унисон ответили они, Лоис даже отсалютовала, перед тем как вернуться в их кабинет.  
— Извини, Кларк, но я уверена, что даже Супермен боится Готэма, — прошептала Лоис, возвращаясь к возне над своим текстом на компьютере.  
— Однако каким-то образом обычным людям до сих пор удается там жить. — Кларк пожал плечами. — По крайней мере, у меня будет много времени во время полета, чтобы подробно изучить биографию Уэйна.  
— Захвати с собой книгу, — заметила Лоис, не поднимая головы от клавиатуры. — Эта история не займет много времени. Все, что тебе нужно знать — это то, что его родители мертвы и от него несет этим ужасно грязным давним богатым наследством. О, и первое, что приходит на ум, думая о Уэйне — это фотография в полицейском участке.  
— Та, что забрала себе все награды в этом мире? — спросил Кларк, не вслушиваясь в ответ Лоис.  
Он знал, о какой фотографии говорила Лоис. Ее сделали в ночь, когда Томас и Марта Уэйн были убиты. Пятилетний Брюс, одетый в костюм и галстук-бабочку, сидел на складном металлическом стуле в главном офисе Готэмской полиции. Пальто его было накинуто ему на плечи, похожее скорее на плащ, чем на пальто. Рядом с Брюсом на коленях стоял, отвернувшись от фотографа, офицер полиции; его рука лежала на плече мальчика. Фотография появилась на первой странице каждой газеты, чаще всего рядом с фото той аллеи, на которой были убиты Томас и Марта Уэйн. Кларку тогда исполнилось только семь (если верить его свидетельству о рождении, конечно), но он смутно помнил, что видел фотографию в газете.  
На самом деле Кларк никогда не уделял Готэму пристального внимания, изучая только выпуски Плэнет о городе. Он вообще-то никогда не выезжал в Готэм, хотя пролетал над городом раз или два, обычно на пути к очередному происшествию. Он смотрел вниз, на городские улицы и здания, проверяя свое местоположение, но никогда не приземлялся, даже не притормаживал. Кларк не очень много знал об этом мрачном городе, но, как и любой журналист, он подготовился.  
Восемнадцать лет назад Готэм прошел через экономическую депрессию, которая сильно ударила по простым жителям. Томас и Марта Уэйн почти разорились сами и разорили «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», пытаясь помочь тем, кому повезло меньше других. Их усилия заставили устыдиться богатых людей Готэма и побудили принять участие в похожих актах милосердия — впервые за многие годы. Но затем, Томас и Марта Уэйн были убиты представителем того класса, которому они пытались помочь.  
Убийство Уэйнов потрясло Готэм и заставило принять решительные меры. Городу каким-то образом удалось оттащить себя от края пропасти, но это не значило, что он снова выбрался на свет. Преступность и коррупция правила Готэмом, мафия свободно разгуливала по улицам, а полиция почти полностью была продажной. Все это знали, но никто ничего не делал. Казалось, город ждал, все жители ждали героя, который спасет их от них самих.  
Несмотря на все исследования Кларка, Брюс Уэйн остался для него загадкой. На самом деле, Кларк начал подозревать, что он вообще ничего не знает об этом человеке. Все писали, что Брюс вырастет еще одним богатеньким плейбоем или надеялись, что он тайно готовился, чтобы пойти по стопам отца и спасти Готэм от самого себя. Несмотря на все источники, доступ к которым удалось получить Кларку, либо через свою газету, либо через Вотчтауэр (он задолжал Хлое несколько пицц за эту услугу), все, что удалось найти — школьные записи о Брюсе.  
Брюс Уэйн находился на домашнем обучении, как до, так и после смерти родителей. Когда он достиг того возраста, когда обычные дети пошли в старшую школу, Брюс, так же как и его отец, поступил в Высшую Академию, окончил на год раньше и уехал в Принстон, где его зачетная книжка была очень странной. Казалось, Уэйн набрал предметы случайно, не сосредотачиваясь на какой-нибудь определенной области знаний (единственными предметами, которые он не изучал, были искусство и музыка). После полуторагодовалого обучения в Принстоне, Уэйн вернулся в Готэм, чтобы быть на слушании по досрочному освобождению Джо Чилла. Он присутствовал, когда убийца его родителей был освобожден и затем, был убит... Тогда, через два дня после возвращения в Готэм, он растворился в воздухе и с тех пор его не видели и ничего не слышали о нем четыре года.  
Кларк покинул Метрополис ночным рейсом. Он бы предпочел прилететь в Готэм своим ходом, но кто-нибудь в Дэйли Плэнет, мог обнаружить, что Кларк сдал свой билет на возмещение в бухгалтерию. Он прибыл в Готэм, когда солнце поднялось над заливом, превратив грязную, мутную воду в золотую на несколько коротких секунд. Он остановился в отеле без указания своего имени и побежал на пресс-конференцию в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис».  
После того, как Кларка и других репортеров примерно с час заставили прождать, Уильям Эрл вышел на сцену и выступил с заявлением, что Брюс Уэйн примет «…активное участие в формировании будущего «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», начиная с формирования отдела прикладных наук». И лишь после того, как Эрл удалился, журналисты поняли, что никто из них даже не слышал об отделе прикладных наук в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис».  
Лишь после звонка трем разным бизнес-репортерам Дэйли Плэнет Кларк узнал, что все проекты отдела прикладных наук не вышли на производство, а Уильям Эрл досрочно отправил сотрудников на пенсию. Кларка не удивило, что работа Брюса Уэйна была всего лишь рекламным ходом; удивила невероятная очевидность этого хода.  
Кларк провел большую часть дня среди небольшой толпы журналистов. Их следующей остановкой был главный офис полицейского участка, где Коммисар Леб последовал примеру Эрла, отказавшись сразу после небольшого заявления отвечать на какие-либо вопросы. После долгого и бессвязного пересказа убийства Томаса и Марты Уэйн Леб выдал журналистам один-единственный новый факт: оказывается, Брюс Уэйн оставил Готэм по собственному желанию. Сразу после своего возвращения Уэйн пообещал оплатить все налоги, которые остались неоплаченными за время его отсутствия. У полиции не было претензий и расследование о его исчезновении не проводилось.  
После этого никто не изъявил особого желания пообщаться с прессой. За четыре дня, четыре невероятно долгих дня, Кларку не удалось узнать ничего нового, и все, на что он был способен - писать проходные статьи для Дэйли Плэнет, но никак не материал для первой полосы. В течение этих четырех дней Брюс Уэйн покинул поместье Уэйнов лишь однажды — когда он посещал «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» и передал свою «работу» отделу прикладных наук. После этой поездки Уэйн остался в поместье и написал письменное заявление для прессы.  
На второй день репортеры начали отступать, оставляя Готэм в поисках лучшей жизни. Весь мир хотел узнать о подвигах Брюса Уэйна, но очень быстро стало понятно, что Брюс предпочитает хранить свои секреты. На четвертый день пребывания в Готэме Кларк купил билеты на обратный рейс в Метрополис. Он собирался улететь ночью, но Эстелла ЛаРокка, известная светская львица Готэма, решила устроить вечеринку в честь возвращения Брюса в родные пенаты и по каким-то неясным причинам пригласила всех приезжих репортеров, что еще оставались в Готэме.  
Вот так Кларк Кент обнаружил себя и еще полтора десятка репортеров на верхнем этаже Кэйн Билдинг, где у мужа Эстеллы (нынешнего) находилась квартира. Квартира, которая, вероятно, стоила больше, чем бюджет полиции Готэма. Главная комната быстро заполнилась самыми видными жителями Готэма, включая комиссара Леба, майора Гарсия и Уильяма Эрла. К девяти вечеринка была в самом разгаре, хотя сам Брюс Уэйн еще не появился.  
Не было похоже, что здесь кого-нибудь волновало, был ли жив Брюс Уэйн и чувствовал ли он себя прекрасно. Для богатых и/или знаменитых людей Готэма его возвращение было всего лишь поводом для вечеринки. Для Эстеллы ЛаРокка это был шанс продемонстрировать свое богатство. Для репортеров и вечеринка, и Брюс Уэйн были лишь еще одним шансом угодить на первую полосу.  
Несмотря на приглашение, которое ЛаРокка прислала прессе, репортеры обнаружили, что брать интервью им не у кого. Единственными, кто разговаривал с прессой, была парочка готэмских «угасших звезд», которые были не слишком богаты или знамениты, но достаточно наивны в вере, что журналисты дадут им минуту их славы. Кларк и все остальные, кто ошивался в здании, несколько раз занимали угол огромной гостиной, убивая время в надежде, что вернувшийся наследник сделает заявление, которое они смогли бы превратить в статью.  
Кларк даже заговорил от нечего делать с Элеонорой Уэст, молодой журналисткой из Стар Сити, которая благодаря удаче или судьбе или чем бы то ни было, оказалась первой, кто узнал, что Зеленая Стрела переехала в Стар Сити. У нее в запасе было много историй о Зеленой Стреле, она написала большинство статей о нем, и, как и у любого горожанина, в чьем городе жил супергерой. Так, например, как и все в Метрополисе, Кларк тоже знал много историй о Супермене. Таким образом они обменялись историями о героях, пока поедали дармовое угощение. Элеонор как раз добралась до середины истории о Зеленой Стреле, с участием Олли и команды лилипутов-грабителей банка, когда Кларк совершил ошибку — одновременно пытаясь идти, говорить и отпить из стакана.  
Кларк успел поймать себя на этом, прежде чем он оказался на полу, лежащим вниз лицом, но не смог предотвратить происшествие — напиток выплеснулся на какого-то невезучего незнакомца с, несомненно, до смешного дорогим костюмом, рубашкой и галстуком. Еще не поднявшись с пола, Кларк уже извинялся и оглядывался вокруг в поисках салфетки, но затем, он посмотрел наверх и понял на кого он выплеснул свой напиток.  
Брюс Уэйн.  
Кларк умудрился пролить Кока-Колу на Брюса-черт-возьми-Уэйна, который, казалось, пребывал в странном восторге от неуклюжего репортера из Метрополиса, который стоял перед ним, застыв от шока. Его очки начали соскальзывать с носа, и когда он поймал их, они уже успели коснуться мокрой рубашки Уэйна.  
— Я чем-то обидел вас, мистер... — Брюс замолчал.  
— Кларк Кент, — представился он, водружая очки обратно. — Из Дэйли Плэнет.  
— Что ж... — Брюс сделал паузу и посмотрел на свою испачканную рубашку, — Это один из самых занимательных способов, что я видел, чтобы взять у меня интервью.  
— Я не хотел... — прежде чем Кларк смог закончить свое предложение, Брюс рассмеялся и повернулся к небольшому кругу Готэмских богачей, что обступили его сзади полукругом.  
— Извините, я на минутку, — Брюс улыбался им одними губами, взгляд его был холодным и отстраненным. Он подошел к Кларку, подхватив одной с подноса официанта выпивку и другой обхватывая Кларка за плечи. Кларк обнаружил, что его тянут поближе к миллиардеру, но подальше от вечеринки — вдоль пустынного холла. Уэйн не затащил Кларка в одну из пустующих комнат, вместо этого он прислонился к стене и сделал глоток из бокала.  
— Мистер Уэйн, я действительно не хотел... — Кларк предпринял очередную попытку извиниться, но Брюс снова его прервал.  
— Между нами, мистер Кент, я не думаю, что еще выдержал бы еще одну секунду, слушая разговоры Эстеллы, — Брюс вздохнул, прикасаясь к своей рубашке. — Так значит, вы журналист?  
— Из Дэйли Плэнет, что в Метрополисе, — ответил Кларк, стараясь не показывать свою неловкость.  
— Дайте угадаю... Ваш редактор отправил вас в Готэм, чтобы сообщить о возвращении блудного сына? — Брюс улыбнулся снова, той же фальшивой улыбкой, которой он одарил богатых готэмцев. Губы его улыбались, а глаза — нет.  
— Что-то типа того, — Кларк пожал плечами и отвернулся, не желая встречаться с Брюсом взглядом. — Лоис Лэйн была занята.  
— Лоис Лэйн? — переспросил Брюс в полном замешательстве.  
— Хм, извините, я забыл, про Ваше четырехлетнее отсутствовал. — Кларк нервно улыбнулся, когда Брюс издал звук, похожий на приглушенный смех. — Она обычно получает задания, вроде этого... Я просто ее коллега.  
— Вернувшийся с того света богатый наследник — это недостаточный материал для сенсации по ее меркам?  
— О, Вы, несомненно, сенсация, — объяснил Кларк и прислонился спиной к стене коридора, бессознательно зеркально копируя позу Брюса, — она просто не закончила с предыдущим расследованием.  
— Вы издеваетесь надо мной, мистер Кент? — спросил Брюс, подняв бровь, и уставившись на Кларка. — Или вы просто подготавливаете меня для следующего вопроса?  
— Ну, я журналист.  
— Ладно, тогда мистер Кент, вот Ваш экслюзив. — Брюс поднял стакан, но вместо того, чтобы сделать глоток, он посмотрел на напиток секунду-другую, прежде чем продолжить. — Я, Брюс Энтони Уэйн, провел четыре года, путешествуя по миру и скрывая свою истинную личность. — Он наконец-то отпил из своего стакана и поболтал жидкость в бокале, заставив лед позванивать. — Вы удивитесь, как легко затеряться, если ты носишь обноски и не бреешься несколько недель.  
 _Или если у тебя воронье гнездо на голове, ты сутулишься и носишь очки, которые на самом деле тебе не нужны._ Кларк покачал головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли.  
— Спасибо вам, мистер Уэйн... Сейчас, у меня действительно есть что-то стоящее, что можно показать за все мои четыре дня в Готэме.  
— Рад помочь, — ответил Брюс, уголок его губ приподнялся, что, возможно, было зачатком улыбки. Он отсалютовал Кларку и выпил залпом, прежде, чем уйти обратно. Когда он дошел до конца коридора, неожиданно обернулся и снова посмотрел на Кларка. На этот раз с ухмылкой на лице.  
— В следующий раз просто попросите меня об интервью. Обещаю, что соглашусь.  
— Я на самом деле не хотел…. — воскликнул Кларк, следуя за Брюсом обратно на вечеринку, но тот сразу же растворился в заполненном людьми зале.  
Кларк провел остаток ночи в углу с другими журналистами. Эстелла выступила с речью о том, как она счастлива, что Брюс жив и здоров, но Уэйн хранил молчание до конца оставшейся ночи.  
Кларк вернулся в свой номер в отеле и начал собирать статью для Плэнет. Она была небольшой и никак не тянула на передовицу, но он получил эксклюзив от самого Брюса Уэйна. Это было то немногое, чтобы показать, как продуктивно он провел четыре дня в Готэме. По-крайней мере, он добыл что-то, чего не было у других журналистов.

 **Глава 2**

Офис Джеймса Гордона находился на задворках Центрального Полицейского Штаба Готэма, случайный человек редко туда попадет. Чтобы добраться до его крошечного офиса, нужно было миновать дежурного сержанта, подняться на пролет по хлипкой лестнице и пройти по коридору, где всегда работает только одна лампочка из трех. Еще можно было взобраться по стене без окон, до балюстрады, и пройтись по покрытой рубероидом крыше до самого парапета. Дальше оставалось всего-навсего спуститься вниз по пожарной лестнице, открыть незапертое окно, на котором нет жалюзи.  
Это не его дебют. И никак не может им быть — он не готов, его костюм не доработан. У него есть перчатки и броня, но на его голове только лыжная маска; этого не хватит, чтобы вселить истинный страх в сердца преступников, но этого достаточно, чтобы скрыть его личность, пока он не доделает все.  
Он проверил свет. Лампочка была старой и тусклой; она мерцала, когда была включенной, оставляя долгие тени, достаточно глубокие, чтобы в них можно было скрыться. Он затаился в самом крупном затененном участке в почти медитативном ожидании.  
Вскоре хлопнула, открываясь, дверь и вошел Джеймс Гордон. Пинком закрыв за собой дверь, он прошел к своему столу и сел спиной к давно не мытому окну. Прежде чем включить настольную лампу, он стянул с носа очки и протер их своим. Когда Гордон потянулся к стопке отчетов, погас свет.  
— Не оборачивайтесь, — прошептал он, стоя достаточно близко рядом с Гордоном, чтобы можно было чувствовать его присутствие, и прижал что-то, по ощущениям похожее на пистолет, к шее детектива.  
— Что Вы хотите? — спросил Гордон спокойным голосом. Он не пошевелился. Никто из них никогда не шевелится в такой ситуации.  
— Вы хороший полицейский. Один из немногих. — Он сделал паузу, достаточно долгую, чтобы позволить Гордону осознать его слова. — Кармине Фальконе каждую неделю организовывает поставки наркотиков. Никто не арестовывает его. Почему?  
— Он заплатил правильным людям. — Гордон слегка пожал плечами.  
— Что нужно сделать, чтобы посадить его?  
Гордон раздумывал над ответом на вопрос не дольше секунды:  
— Надавить на судью Фэйдена... и помощники прокурора станут достаточно храбры, чтобы преследовать его в судебном порядке.  
— Рейчел Доус, — сказал Брюс.  
— Кто вы? — спросил Гордон, явно борясь с желанием обернуться и посмотреть.  
— Жди моего сигнала. — Он убрал от шеи Гордона степлер, который играл роль пистолета.  
— Ты всего лишь человек. — Гордон все еще не двигался, хотя чувствовал, что «оружия» уже нет. — Один.  
— Теперь нас двое. —Брюс Уэйн позволил себе небольшую ухмылку под маской.  
— Нас?  
Никто не ответил. Гордон развернулся и увидел, что кабинет пуст, рванул к окну, где успел заметить, как мелькнул бегущий по крыше силуэт на фоне ночного неба.  
Гордон побежал, зная, что он вряд ли сможет обогнать незнакомца. Он должен был пробираться через немалую часть здания и по пути он захватил с собой двух копов. Втроем они появились на крыше с оружием наготове и увидели кого-то, одетого во все черное, в дальнем углу крыши.  
— Ни с места! — крикнул Гордон. Незнакомец тут же рванул вперед и прыгнул.  
К тому времени, когда Гордон и офицеры достигли того конца крыши, человек — если это был человек — уже находился на пожарной лестнице здания через улицу и пока они высматривали его, растворился в тени.  
— Что, черт возьми, это было? — спросил один из полицейских.  
 _Еще один урок,_ — подумал Брюс, прячась в тени. _Интересно, есть ли у Люциуса что-нибудь для прыжков?_  
***  
Кларк проснулся от звонка мобильного телефона. Он вскочил на кровати и щелчком открыл телефон, сразу поняв, кто ему звонит — этот контакт ему раздобыла Лоис, чтобы он смог попасть в полицейское управление Готэма. Оказалось, что около часа ночи кто-то ворвался в Центральный Полицейский участок.  
Он рванул в центр города, чтобы поговорить с каждым представителем власти, с каким только получалось завести разговор. Согласно данным офицеров, человек, одетый в черную одежду и лыжную маску, ворвался в офис Джеймса Гордона. Джеймс, который работал допоздна, обнаружил злоумышленника, который сбежал через окно и забрался по пожарной лестнице на крышу, когда Гордон преследовал его. Когда человек в черном сбежал на крышу, к Гордону присоединились двое полицейских, которые видели, как человек спрыгнул с крыши на пожарную лестницу, расположенную через улицу. Гордон и два офицера, которые погнались за странным человеком, не смогли больше описать злоумышленника. Они понятия не имели, кем был человек или почему он ворвался в полицейский участок.  
Всего лишь один репортер из другой кампании пришел к полицейскому участку, чтобы осветить историю — человек из «Ведомостей Готэма» по имени Александр Нокс. Он отвел Кларка в сторону и шепотом сообщил ему, что таиснтвенный «человек в черном» был просто сумасшедшим.  
— Если он не псих, то тогда его послала шайка преступников, чтобы получить информацию о Гордоне. Но, скорее всего, он просто псих. В Готэме они постоянно появляются! — сказал Нокс.  
Хотя у Кларка не было никаких доказательств, у него было предчувствие, что странный человек, ворвавшийся в полицейский участок, был началом чего-то особенного, но никак не мог ухватить мысль чего именно. И несмотря на то, что у него не было абсолютно никаких доказательств — вообще никаких — Кларк позвонил Перри и сумел получить разрешение задержаться в Готэме. Технически он был в отпуске за свой, но Перри пообещал заплатить ему за любые новости, заслуживающие освещения в печати, которые случились за время его пребывание в городе.  
Кларк продлил бронь своего номера в гостинице и аннулировал билеты на самолет. К полудню он был готов остаться на неопределенное время. Он вернулся в свой гостиничный номер и напечатал часть о проникновении в полицейский участок, когда позвонила Лоис.  
— И кто это был, как ты думаешь? — спросила Лоис, стоило Кларку поднять трубку.  
— Что? — моргнул Кларк.  
— Человек в черном — парень, который ворвался в полицейский участок! — надавила Лоис.  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил Кларк, подвинувшись так, чтобы можно было смотреть из окна на горизонт. — Все, что я знаю, это то, что он был странным — даже для Готэма.  
— Должна ли я спросить, что ты думаешь насчет того кто это? — спросила Лоис, сделав паузу на секунду, чтобы выругаться на свой компьютер. — Он бандит? Сумасшедший?  
— Я не уверен, — вздохнул Кларк. — У меня... ну, у меня предчувствие.  
— У тебя предчувствие? — хихикнула Лоис.  
Кларк застонал, когда она начала напевать песню, которую он случайно процитировал.  
— Лоис! — спустя секунду. — Слушай, я думаю... я думаю, что он или злодей или новый герой.  
— Хорошо, я вижу, злодея там всегда можно найти, но герой? В Готэме?  
— Есть и более странные вещи, — пробормотал Кларк, пробегаясь взглядом по своей статье.  
— Так, деревня, — Кларк почти видел ухмылку Лоис. — Ты действительно пролил напиток на Брюса Уэйна?  
***  
Меньше чем через две секунды после того, как Кларк закончил говорить с Лоис, телефон в его гостиничном номере снова зазвонил. Кларк не ожидал этого и уронил свой мобильник. Судя по коду города, звонили из самого Готэма или окрестностей, но номер не принадлежал ни одному известному Кларку человеку. Да и он был вполне уверен, что не выдавал никому этот номер телефона.  
— Кларк Кент? — сам того не хотя Кларк превратил свое имя в вопрос.  
— Вы в этом уверены?  
Хотя Кларк разговаривал с ним лишь однажды, он узнал голос, узнал мягкий смех, который последовал за словами. Это был Брюс Уэйн. Кларк нечаянно сжал телефон слишком сильно и пластик треснул.  
— Я думал, что Вы вернулись в Метрополис, — сказал Брюс.  
— Кое-что произошло, — сдавленно сказал Кларк, у него пересохло в горле. — Итак, почему плейбой Готэма звонит в гостиничный номер репортеру из Метрополиса? Особенно тому, который случайно провел Вам обряд крещения содовой?  
— Ну, у меня было немного свободного времени, поэтому я перечитал некоторые Ваши старые статьи, — сказал Брюс. — Мне нравится ваш стиль, и мои люди продолжают говорить мне, что мне нужно начать общаться с прессой. Поэтому, как Вы смотрите на еще одно эксклюзивное интервью?  
Кларк замер, подумав, что ослышался. Он попытался начать говорить, запнулся, издал странный пищащий шум, снова запнулся, затем наконец взял себя в руки, чтобы хотя бы пробормотать:  
— Сейчас?  
— Я думал о чем-то вроде ужина в Поместье, — ответил Брюс. — Я пришлю за вами автомобиль в... о, как насчет семи?  
Кларк моргнул и покосился на свой компьютер. У него не было никаких неотложных дел, разве что было бы неплохо разок облететь Метрополис.  
— К… конечно! В семь просто отлично.  
— Прекрасно. Я скажу Альфреду, что у нас будут гости. — Брюс Уэйн повесил трубку, оставляя Кларка наедине с телефоном. Он будет обедать в поместье Уэйнов. Он будет брать интервью у Брюса Уэйна. Кларк положил трубку и быстро начал печатать письмо Перри.  
 _«Это не совсем ложь. Мне дали понять, что мой недостаток общения с прессой привлекает излишнее внимание к моему неожиданному возвращению. Также стало ясно, что в глазах широкой общественности, есть очень мало причин, по которым Брюс Уэйн мог дать эксклюзивное интервью молодому симпатичному журналисту, после того как тот опрокинул на них двоих выпивку.  
Молва уже пошла. Я могу повернуть это себе на пользу — когда люди думают о Брюсе Уэйне, они будут представлять себе некоторые его выходки с выходцем с фермы в Канзаме. Пока они так думают, они не будут пытаться связать мое возвращение в Готэм с моим появляющимся альтер-эго.  
Хорошо, что этот Кларк Кент действительно симпатичный. И судя по статьям, еще и довольно образованный. Надеюсь, у нас будет занимательная беседа сегодня, хотя вряд ли случится что-то большее. Если бы все было иначе... Нет, я не буду об этом думать. Кларк Кент должен оставаться отвлечением для общественности, очередным слоем, отделяющим Брюса Уэйна и мою истинную личность.»_  
*** 

Точно в семь часов Кларк Кент вышел из парадной двери своего отеля, бессознательно теребя свой галстук и оглядываясь в поисках Брюса. Перед дверьми отеля была припаркована черная машина, а около нее стоял пожилой джентльмен. Заметив Кларка, он повернулся к репортеру лицом.  
— Мистер Кент? — у него был британский акцент. — Альфред Пенниуорт. Мастер Уэйн прислал меня, чтобы забрать Вас.  
Кларк моргнул, пытаясь понять, что он должен сказать в ответ, но Пенниуорт прервал его размышления, отворачиваясь и открывая автомобильную дверь. Кларк остановился на «Спасибо» и забрался внутрь, пытаясь не выглядеть столь неуклюжим, каким он себя ощущал.  
Во время долгой поездки от отеля Кларка до поместья Уэйна Кларк изо всех сил пытался не смотреть на затылок Альфреда Пенниуорта. Он не был уверен, можно ли ему было разговаривать с шофером. Он начинал было разговор, но затем тут же обрывал себя. Наконец автомобиль остановился. Прежде чем Кларк заметил, что они прибыли, Альфред вышел из автомобиля и открыл дверь. Когда Кларк посмотрел на поместье Уэйна, он не мог удержать вздох.  
Было что-то странное в этом поместье. Наследственный дом Уэйнов источал чувство богатства, как замок Лютеров или квартира Оливера Куина. Но несмотря на очевидное богатство, это также напомнило Кларку ферму Кентов. После смерти его собственного отца и после того, как мать уехала в Вашингтон, дом казался совершенно пустым, и в этом здании тоже ощущалась пустота.  
Комната, в которую Альфред привел его, оказалась библиотекой. Стены были заставлены книгами, и была даже лестница на колесиках, прикрепленная к полкам, с небольшой стопкой книг на верхней ступени. На единственной стене, не заставленной книжными полками, над большим камином из белого мрамора, висел портрет Томаса и Марты Уэйн. В центре комнаты стоял довольно старый кожаный диван и два кресла, стоящие вокруг квадратного журнального столика, сделанного из темно-коричневого дерева.  
Принц Готэма сидел на диване, окруженный с обеих сторон газетами, исписанными листами бумаги и разбросанными где попало ручками и карандашами. Альфред сообщил Брюсу, что ужин будет готов через пять минут и покинул комнату.  
— Мистер Кент, пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. — Брюс улыбнулся, указывая на одно из кресел. Он был одет в свободные черные штаны и черную футболку. Его волосы выглядели так, словно он недавно провел рукой по ним, а за ухом у него был карандаш. Когда Кларк сел, Брюс откинулся назад на своем месте, потянулся, и, взяв карандаш, начал помечать что-то в бумагах перед собой.  
Кларк кинул взгляд на бумаги. Было похоже на то, что Брюс нагонял то, что пропустил за годы своего отсутствия. Одна из стопок была посвящена кое-чему другому: Зеленой Стреле, Супермену и некоторым другим героям.  
— Домашнее задание? — сказал Кларк, показывая на журнальный столик, и вынимая свои блокнот и карандаш из кармана пиджака.  
— Просто нагоняю пропущенное, — ответил Брюс, дотягиваясь до одной из бумажных груд и вытаскивая старую копию «Дейли Плэнет», с фотографией Супермена, спасающего Лоис Лейн на первой полосе. — Она делает это нарочно?  
— Кто и что делает нарочно? — поинтересовался Кларк.  
— Лоис Лейн, ―сказал Брюс, шурша бумагой вокруг, и смотря вниз на фотографию, сопровождающую статью. — Такое чувство, что она падает с крыш каждый день.  
— Я... я надеюсь, что она не делает это нарочно, — мягко засмеялся Кларк. — Лоис скорее хочет добраться до правды и постоянно забывает, что способы, которыми она может получить правду, могут быть опасными, так что она иногда прыгает выше головы.  
— Хорошо, что Супермен всегда готов спасти ее, — Брюс говорил так тихо, что Кларк не был уверен, смог ли бы обычный человек его услышать. — Но хватит о Метрополисе. Я помню, что обещал вам эксклюзив, так действуйте же, мистер Кент.  
Кларк поерзал на своем месте и откашлялся, когда он посмотрел в свой блокнот. Он сделал вид, что пересматривает свои заметки, в то время как он искал что сказать, пытаясь смягчить холод между ними, но ничего не приходило в голову. _Можно просто начать задавать вопросы._ Кларк мысленно вздохнул.  
— Я знаю, что полиция Готэма официально закрыла свое расследование, но когда вы исчезли ходило некоторое предположение, что вы не сделали это не по собственной воле…  
— Я решил покинуть Готэм, — перебил его Брюс. — Я просто понял, что заблуждался в некоторых вопросах, поэтому решил уехать.  
— Не говоря никому? — моргнул Кларк.  
— Я хотел исчезнуть, — Брюс пожал плечами.  
— Так куда Вы все же ушли? — Кларк откинулся назад на спинку кресла, входя в привычный ритм своих интервью.  
— Я присоединился к экипажу грузового судна под вымышленным именем. Высадился в Европе, но нигде не задерживался слишком долго. К тому времени, когда я был готов вернуться в Готэм, я добрался до центрального Китая.  
— Но что вы делали в течение четырех лет?  
— Выживал. — Брюс снова пожал плечами. — Я брался за случайные подработки, провел некоторое время в буддистских храмах…— Брюс, наклонился вперед и прошептал. — Даже пришлось как-то отсидеть в китайской тюрьме.  
Кларк улыбнулся, мысленно представив Брюса Уэйна, миллиардера из Готэма в любой из тюрем, уж не говоря о тюрьмах в Китае.  
— Все-таки почему Вы не связывались с кем-то, например с Альфредом?  
— Сначала я этого не делал, потому что хотел исчезнуть. Первые несколько недель я даже и не думал о Готэме.  
— Но когда вы были объявлены мертвым...  
— Я не знал. Я не знал, что был объявлен мертвым, пока не оказался на самолете, который летел в Готэм. Это удивило меня.  
— Вы исчезаете, остаетесь пропавшим без вести в течение четырех лет, и удивляетесь, что вас объявили мертвым?  
— Думаю, время текло для меня в несколько ином темпе. — И снова пожал плечами. — Было такое чувство, что я ушел всего лишь на несколько месяцев.  
— Но как вам удалось скрыться? — спросил Кларк. — Весь мир искал вас.  
— Помог корабль. — Брюс скрестил руки на груди. — Я отрастил бороду, потерял в весе и,... в конечном счете, я подкачался. Когда я вернулся на сушу, стал бродягой — никто не удостаивает бездомного хотя бы вторым взглядом. Я даже был арестован несколько раз, и полиция никогда особо не стремилась проверять фальшивое имя, которое я им называл, или отпечатки пальцев.  
— Вероятно, сыграл роль тот факт, что вы находились в Азии, — пробормотал Кларк. — Они не ожидали обнаружить, что вы живете так, поэтому они даже не смотрели.  
— Точно. — Брюс улыбнулся, словно учитель, любимый ученик которого только понял новую тему. — Все были убеждены, что Брюс Уэйн был или мертв, или все еще жил как миллиардер, таким образом, никто не смотрел дважды на бездомного человека, сидящего на углу улицы.  
— Итак, почему вы вернулись именно сейчас? — спросил Кларк. — Почему не раньше? Или позже?  
Брюс сделал паузу на мгновение, как будто он раздумывал над вопросом Кларка. В течение секунды его глаза встретились с глазами Кларка, но журналист мог сказать, что Брюс фактически не смотрел на него. Он словно копался в воспоминаниях.  
— Не было особой причины. Я просто знал, что пришло время вернуться домой.  
— Вы знали?  
— Я знал, — сказал Брюс, не уточняя деталей. — Поэтому я позвонил Альфреду, и он привез меня домой — в солнечный Готэм-сити и поместье Уэйн.  
— И в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис».  
— Как и мой отец, я оставляю управление своей компанией лучшим людям,— сказал Брюс.  
— Лучшим?  
— Ну, наиболее заинтересованным в этом людям.  
— Вы не кажетесь мне незаинтересованным, — сказал Кларк. — У разве вас нет работы в так называемом отделе Прикладных наук?  
— Да, но я не возглавляю компанию ни в коем разе.  
— Так работа была идеей Уильяма Эрла? — сказал Кларк, одним пальцем возвращая сползшие очки на место.  
— Эрл предложил, чтобы я сыграл роль в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» — как рекламный трюк. Я был там, и предложил дать жизнь работе отделу Прикладных наук.  
— Почему? Вы, очевидно, не нуждаетесь в деньгах.  
— Я хочу быть частью компании, построенной моей семьей, — сказал Брюс с мягким вздохом, его глаза на секунду стали похожи на глаза старика. — Уильям Эрл — не часть компании, но Люциус Фокс... Мой отец однажды сказал, что он был лучшим, кого он когда-либо нанимал.  
Прежде чем Кларк смог задать другой вопрос, двери в библиотеку открылись, и вошел Альфред, вежливо кашлянув, чтобы привлечь внимание Брюса.  
―Ужин подан, сэр, — сказал Альфред, вежливо кивнув Брюсу прежде, чем выйти из комнаты.  
— Пойдемте, Кент, продолжим за фетуччини альфредо, коронное блюдо Альфреда.  
Кларк ожидал, что Брюс проведет его в какую-нибудь необъятных размеров столовую, где они будут сидеть на разных концах стола, и Кларку придется кричать, чтобы его услышали. Чего он не ожидал, так это то, что Уэйн приведет его на кухню поместья, где стоял небольшой, накрытый на двоих стол, который изначально был спроектирован для того, чтобы за ним обедала обслуга. Брюсу так или иначе удалось изящно усесться справой стороны, оставляя Кларку место слева. Альфред тихо поставил тарелки перед каждым и предложил им вино.  
— О, не надо, спасибо, — Кларк улыбнулся дворецкому. — Лучше воды.  
— Сэр? — спросил Альфред, поворачиваясь к Брюсу.  
— Я тоже буду воду, — сказал Брюс. — Я по-прежнему страдаю от последствий вечеринки у Эстель.— Он рассмеялся, но Кларку его смех показался натянутым.  
Альфред убрал вино и вернулся с двумя стаканами воды и кувшином, который он поставил между ними.  
— Что-нибудь еще, мистер Уэйн?  
— Нет, спасибо, Альфред, я уверен, что мы сами справимся.  
— Хорошо, сэр. — Пенниуорт улыбнулся Брюсу и с кивком удалился.  
— Я пытаюсь заставить его называть меня Брюсом, с тех пор, как мне исполнилось шесть. — Брюс вздохнул и взял свою вилку. — Но вернемся к вашему эксклюзиву... На чем мы остановились?  
— «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», — сказал Кларк, положив блокнот на стол. Он подцепил на вилку макаронину и отправил ее в рот— Брюс не шутил, когда называл это блюдо коронным. — Значит, вы работаете под руководством Фокса... Каковы ваши дальнейшие планы?  
— Я либо поднимусь по служебной лестнице «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», либо пойду по стопам моей матери и займусь своего рода благотворительностью, — ответил Брюс. Он отпил еще воды.  
— Звучит весьма самоуверенно.  
— Мне было предназначено следовать по стопам родителей с тех пор, как я родился, — сказал Брюс. — Но что насчет вас?  
— А? — Кларк чуть было не уронил свою вилку.  
— Почему вы стали журналистом? — Брюс наклонился вперед и облокотился о стол.  
— Ну…— на лице Кларка выступил нервный румянец. — Моя лучшая подруга была редактором нашей газеты в средней школе. Она иногда вовлекала меня в свою работу. — Кларк улыбнулся, когда подумал о Хлое. — Сначала я просто делал это, чтобы помочь ей — но, думаю, именно она тогда повлияла на меня.  
— Ну, если статьи, которые я прочитал, являются показателем вашей предыдущей работы, то вы очень хороши в своей профессии. Стиль Лоис Лейн слишком вызывающий, на мой вкус. Вы лучше в плане поддержания непредвзятой точки зрения и поддерживаете ту или иную сторону только при наличии фактов, закрепляющих правоту этой стороны .  
— Вы брали урок журналистики? — спросил Кларк.  
— Была одна девушка... — Брюс улыбнулся той же самой поддельной улыбкой, которой он улыбался на вечеринке. — Я бросил занятия в середине семестра, но понял достаточно, чтобы можно было говорить о журналистике, как будто я знаю что-то. Однако, в целом, я не высокого мнения о репортерах.  
— И почему же? — спросил Кларк, склонив голову на бок.  
— В прошлый раз, когда у меня «брали интервью», репортер спросил у меня, что я думаю о Джо Чилле, которому дали право на условно-досрочное освобождение.  
— Так вот как вы узнали, не так ли? — прошептал Кларк, избегая взгляда Брюса.  
— Да. Но как вы..?  
— Что-то подобное произошло с... моим старым другом. — Кларк нахмурился и поерзал на месте, пытаясь придумать, что сказать.  
— Только не говорите мне, что Вы исчерпали вопросы? — спросил Брюс, очевидно заставляя себя улыбнуться.  
— На самом деле я исчерпал все интересующие меня вопросы, — сказал Кларк.  
— Ну, это невозможно. Вы не спросили об убийстве моих родителей.  
— Я не собирался... — Кларк отодвинул от себя тарелку с остатками еды.  
— Не собирались? — Брюс действительно выглядел удивленным.  
— Дело в том, что я прочитал много статей о Вас, и все они говорили об их убийстве. Смотрите — мой папа умер, когда мне было девятнадцать лет. Если бы люди рассматривали его смерть как единственную важную вещь в моей жизни, то я, вероятно, сошел бы с ума.  
— Кларк…— Брюс просто смотрел на него несколько секунд, широко распахнув глаза, а затем рассмеялся. Не тем фальшивым смехом, что Кларку уже доводилось слышать, а громко, искренне — и словно надломлено. — Мой отец в первую очередь был доктором и только во вторую —главой «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис». Он не был религиозным человеком, но у него в чемоданчике с инструментами был Орден Святого Георгия — его дала ему женщина после того, как он помог ее сыну, у которого была тяжелая шизофрения. Томас Уэйн только хотел помочь людям, и он умер, защищая меня и мою мать. Моя мать была глубоко вовлечена в благотворительную работу, помогая бедным. Марта Уэйн умерла, потому что она закричала, когда мой отец был застрелен. Я выжил, потому что я был ребенком, который был так напуган, что боялся даже заплакать.  
— Это была не ваша вина. — прошептал Кларк.  
— Я знаю. — Брюс пожал плечами. — Мне было пять лет, что я мог сделать?  
— Просто у меня такое чувство, что Вам нужно напоминать об этом время от времени.  
— Альфред говорит то же самое. — Брюс слегка улыбнулся, и его взгляд словно смягчился и потеплел.  
— Тогда вы должны слушать его. — Кларк мельком глянул в свой блокнот, в котором теперь было несколько ценных страниц с примечаниями.  
— У Вас все?  
— Да. — Он захлопнул свой блокнот и положил его обратно в карман. — Я только хочу задать один последний вопрос... Не для печати.  
— Да?  
— Почему я?  
— Потому что Вы не пытались использовать меня. Вам была нужна история, но Вы не пытались использовать мое прошлое для своей собственной выгоды. Вы хороший человек, Кларк.  
Дверь в кухню открылась, и вошел Альфред, держа в руках мобильный телефон.  
— Уильям Эрл, сэр.  
— Спасибо, Альфред. — Брюс улыбнулся своему дворецкому и повернулся к Кларку. — Похоже, что мы закончили как раз вовремя. Альфред отвезет Вас в отель.  
— С Вами было приятно разговаривать, мистер Уэйн. — Кларк встал и протянул свою руку.  
— Взаимно. — Брюс пожал руку Кларка и одарил его улыбкой прежде, чем забрать телефон у Альфреда. На секунду Кларк увидел гримасу на лице Брюса, но тот быстро замаскировал ее мягкой улыбкой, и он оставил Кларка. Кент вышел следом за Альфредом к ожидающему их автомобилю. 

**Глава 3**

_Кларк Кент действительно достаточно умен, ровно как я и предполагал. Несмотря на то, что я приготовился к чему-то вроде традиционного интервью, я был приятно удивлен поведением Кларка. Миру нужны такие люди, как он... и такие газеты, как Дэйли Плэнет.  
Было так просто сидеть и разговаривать с Кла… с Кентом. Но этот человек опасен, было что-то в его глазах, словно он видел Брюса Уэйна насквозь, словно он мог видеть настоящего меня.  
Я хочу пригласить его еще раз. Я хочу позвонить ему и спросить, не хочет ли он поужинать со мной завтра. Я хочу сделать так много вещей, но большинство из них, вероятно, вызовут отвращение у него, если только слухи о нем и Лексе Люторе не верны. Я не должен думать об этом. Я не должен позволять себе роскошь даже смутной надежды на развлечение.  
Мне надо прекратить думать о репортере из Метрополиса. Сегодня ночью у меня миссия, я впервые выхожу на улицу. Не сомневаюсь, Кларк напишет статью о переменах среди мафии и коррупции в Готэме. _

Спустя несколько минут, после того, как Альфред Пенниуорт доставил Кларка в отель, тот покинул здание через окно своего номера. За три часа Кларк долетел до Метрополиса, разобрался с тамошней проблемой и вернулся в Готэм. Он собирался сразу лечь спать. Сон ему, может, и был нужен в куда меньшей степени, чем обычным людям, но Кларк старался спать побольше. 

Но тут Кларк заметил кое-что, когда стоял у окна своего номера, когда снимал плащ и костюм. Небо Готэма прорезал луча света из прожектора и застыл в небе. В центре луча было какое-то странное пятно, напоминающее картинки из теста Роршаха. Прежде чем Кларк успел сфокусировать на нем взгляд, он заметил, что в ту сторону уже мчатся несколько полицейских машин.  
Кларк и глазом не успел моргнуть, как оказался среди толпы репортеров, фотографов и простых зевак, наблюдавших, как полицейские поспешно оцепляли место происшествия желтой лентой. Полиция старалась разобраться на месте происшествия в том, что случилось.  
На земле сидели рядком дюжина мужчин; все были связаны пластиковыми кабельными стяжками из тех, что режут кожу на руках при попытке снять их. Всю группу преступников освещал прожектор, к которому что-то было привязано. Кларк не мог понять что именно из-за обступившей со всех сторон толпы. Как только Кларк подошел к границе загрежения, подъехала полицейская машина и из нее вышли двое — неизвестный офицер и с ним сержант Джеймс Гордон.  
— Это люди Фальконе? — спросил у Гордона офицер, указывая на связанных мужчин.  
— Это важно? — вздохнул Гордон, поддев ботинком валяющийся на дороге мусор. — Все равно мы никогда не свяжем их с ним.  
— Я бы не был так уверен насчет этого. — Офицер указал на прожектор, к которому был привязан сам Фальконе — оказывается, это его тело создало непонятное пятно в луче прожектора.  
— Что за черт! — Гордон замолчал, когда подошел ближе к прожектору. Его взгляд медленно проследил линию света в облачном небе, задержался на круге света секунду-другую, а потом посмотрел на офицеров полиции.  
— Снимите его оттуда, — приказал Гордон, отвернувшись от прожектора. — И вырубите эту штуку.  
Кларк бросил взгляд на прожектор в последний раз прежде чем полицейские вырубили его. Он мог слышать, как один из людей Фальконе говорит с офицером полиции, рассказывая тому о человеке, который сделал это — человеке, который связал их всех. Человеке, который привязал самого Фальконе к прожектору.  
— Фальконе спросил его кто он такой, — рассказал преступник копу. — Сразу после того, как прыгнул на лимузин Фальконе и вытащил его оттуда.  
— Так, что же сказал тот человек? — спросил коп, явно не веря словам преступника.  
— Бэтмен. Он сказал, что его зовут Бэтмен. — ответил человек перед тем как его усадили в полицейскую машину.  
 _Бэтмен._ Кларк едва заметно улыбнулся, пробуя это имя на вкус. Он подумал, что и прожектор был спланирован либо заранее, либо это был спонтанный поступок. _Или же он собирался показать всему городу свой символ, который отражался в облачном ночном небе благодаря телу Фальконе. Если закрыть один глаз, очертания станут яснее._  
Кларк отвернулся от толпы репортеров, которые уже вплоть до крика выпрашивали у полиции хоть каких-то разъяснений. Помимо этого небольшого столпотворения из полицейских, репортеров и преступников, Готэм был на удивление тих. Город воспринимался темнее, но было еще кое-что. Что-то, что Кларк не мог нащупать.  
Вдруг ему показалось ,что боковым зрением он зацепил кого-то, скрывающегося в темное. Он обернулся быстрее, чем подумал об этом и быстро все до горизонта, но что бы он не заметил сначала —оно исчезло.  
 _Взять слово «Бэтмен» в качестве имени для супергероя — неплохое начало._ Кларк обнаружил, что он улыбается, доставая блокнот и записывая новую статью.

***

 _Я должен был вернуться в Пещеру и особня, сразу же после встречи с Рейчел, но вместо этого я вернулся в доки в надежде, что он все еще будет там.  
Интересно, а что он думает обо всем этом? Интересно, видел ли он мой сигнал? Интересно, он считает меня очередным беспредельщиком в маске?  
Но больше всего мне интересно, почему меня так заботит этот человек, этот журналист из Метрополиса?_  
На следующее утро «Готэмские ведомости» вышли с кричащим заголовком: « **НЕИЗВЕСТНЫЙ В МАСКЕ ПРЕДОТВРАТИЛ ПОСТАВКУ НАРКОТИКОВ** », в то время как «Готэм Пост» остановила свой выбор на более сенсационном: « **ЛЕТУЧАЯ МЫШЬ ЛОВИТ ПРЕСТУПНОГО БОСС** А». Статья, которую Кларку удалось отправить в «Дэйли плэнет» вышла под заголовком: « **ГОТЭМСКИЙ ЗАЩИТНИК ОСТАНОВИЛ ПОСТАВКУ НАРКОТИКОВ** ».  
Кларк решил устроить вознаградить себя, заказав завтрак в номер. Пока он ел, он переключал разные новостные каналы. Несколько раз он видел репортаж о том, как Коммисар Леб гордо заявлял, что «никто не берет закон Готэма в свои руки» и «Полиция Готэма арестует Бэтмена»  
Кроме комментариев Леба от полиции разъяснений не последовало, так что после быстрого сканирования города Кларк переоделся в костюм и улетел в Метрополис. Он начал свой обход с быстрого облета, который вскоре принес ему несколько часов метаний между разными горящими зданиями. Это напомнило ему о том, как он спас Лоис, после того как она свалилась за ограждение.  
Когда Супермен наконец-то вернулся в Готэм, там уже наступал вечер. Он переоделся обратно в одежду Кларка Кента и связался со своими источниками, чтобы убедиться, что он ничего не пропустил, пока был в Метрополисе. Как только он закончил обзванивать информаторов, он достал свою копию Шерлока Холмса и развалился на кровати в номере. Он не собирался ничего делать, кроме как убивать время до наступления ночи. В конце концов, летучие мыши ведут ночной образ жизни, и если верить описанию, которое оставил один из людей Фальконе, тот человек был одет в черное. Это имело смысл для Бэтмена, который делал всю свою работу ночью и чаще всего его видели либо ночью, либо ближе к рассвету, в зависимости от вашей точки зрения.  
Кларку оставалось дочитать две страницы до конца «Собаки Баскервилей», когда зазвонил телефон. Он посмотрел на него поверх книги, прежде чем ответить.  
— Кларк Кент.  
— Так вот, есть один ужин, на который меня пригласили... — и снова Кларк обнаружил, что разговаривает с Брюсом Уэйном. — И судя по тому, что я должен пойти, а ты пока еще не покинул Готэм... Не хочешь составить мне компанию, как мой +1?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой на ужин? — тут же забытая книга упала на кровать.  
— Да.  
— С тобой? — спросил Кларк. Его рука снова слишком сильно сжала телефон.  
— Нет, с Альфредом, — Кларк почти услышал в голосе Брюса ухмылку. — Уильям Эрл пригласил меня на ужин и отметил, что я могу прийти с кем-нибудь.  
— Так ты просишь меня быть этим кем-то? — Кларк улыбнулся и переложил телефон в другую руку.  
— Ну, Альфред — единственный другой человек, которого я знаю. Так что, ты пойдешь?  
Кларк заколебался на секунду, прежде чем решить, что у него нет причины отказываться. Вероятно, он напишет статью для Дэйли Плэнет после ужина и если Бэтмен решит выйти, Кларку будет легче отлучиться и использовать свою суперскорость, чтобы последовать за новоявленным героем/злодеем. Также, сказать по правде, Кларк обнаружил, что ему хочется побольше времени провести с Брюсом.  
— Конечно, — Кларк улыбнулся. — Где и когда встретимся?  
— Зависит от того, сколько времени тебе потребуется, чтобы спуститься на лифте. — И снова Кларк слышал усмешку в его голосе. — Я припарковался прямо у твоего отеля.  
— Ты уже здесь? — Кларк практически пискнул и чуть не выронил телефон.  
— Да, — просто ответил Брюс. — И я сомневаюсь, что ты не заметишь мою машину.  
Учитывая все обстоятельства, Кларк никогда не был заинтересован в автомобилях. Ему понравился, впрочем, грузовик, который Лекс однажды пытался дать ему много лет назад и он всегда любил слушать как Лекс (а позже и Олли) говорят о последних автомобильных новинках. Но, в отличие от большинства людей, что он знал, Кларк никогда не был одержим машинами и все что он узнал о машинах, исчерпывалось тем временем, которое Кларк провел вместе с Лексом, Оливером и Лоис.  
Брюс был у отеля Кларка в серебряном кабриолете Ламборджини Mурсьерлаго. Кларк знал эту модель. Когда он в последний раз говорил с Зеленой Стрелой, тот упоминал, что собирается приобрести себе такую. Олли показал Кларку фото и любовно описал каждую функцию, включая то, что двери съезжают вверх, а не как обычно, в стороны.  
— Ваау, — тихо присвистнул Кларк.  
— О, ты должен увидеть мою другую машину, — небольшая улыбка озарила лицо Брюса. — Так ты садишься или нет?  
— Я пытаюсь понять, как открыть эту дверь, ничего не сломав, — ответил Кларк. — У меня такое чувство, что даже мои внуки будут за нее расплачиваться.  
Они приехали на ужин в ресторан Пуччио, который находился в Готэм Армс, дорогом отеле на другой стороне города. Был ранний вечер, солнце только начало садиться и дорога была освещена мягким светом. Во время пути Брюс держал откидной верх машины опущенным.  
— Так что же задержало тебя в Готэме? — спросил Брюс, не сводя глаз с дороги.  
— Главным образом Бэтмен, — Кларк посмотрел на Брюса боковым зрением. — Но наличие еще и номера телефона миллиардера в телефонной книжке не так уж и плохо, особенно когда он зовет поужинать.  
— Ну, как я уже говорил, ты единственный человек, которого я знаю, — ответил Брюс. — Ну, единственный интересный человек, которого я знаю, помимо Альфреда, по крайней мере.  
— Так ты позвал меня на ужин с тобой и Уильямом Эрлом, одним из самых могущественных людей в Готэме, только потому что я интересный?  
— Да. Кроме того, так обычно поступают миллиардеры-плейбои — водят быстрые, дорогие автомобили, покупают вещи, которые не продаются и приглашают на свидания красивых людей.  
— Свидание? — вскрикнул Кларк, резко подняв голову и посмотрев на Брюса. — Это... Это же не свидание? — он попытался возразить, но вместо этого задал вопрос.  
— Конечно, нет, — засмеялся Брюс; его рука, оставив рулевое колесо, взметнулась вверх в пренебрежительном жесте. — Но я уверен, что таблоиды именно так напишут об этом.  
— Тогда почему ты взял с собой модель или актрису? — спросил Кларк. — Разве так было бы не лучше для тебя и твоего… имиджа?  
— Я не хотел брать кого-то, кто повиснет на моей руке и будет красиво выглядеть. Я хотел кого-то, кто действительно может разговаривать со мной, кто будет спорить со мной и попытается доказать свою точку зрения, а не просто кивать и соглашаться со всем, что я скажу, — вздохнул Брюс. — Кроме того, я не особенно озабочен тем, что думают люди.  
Кларк чувствовал, что должен сказать что-нибудь, но машина затормозила у полукруглой подъездной дорожке ко входу к Пуччио. Небольшая группа фотографов и репортеров собрались у входной двери. Когда Ламборджини остановился, камеры засверкали вспышками — так все хотели разглядеть, кто сидит рядом с Брюсом Уэйном.  
Кларк продемонстрировал камерам свою лучшую улыбку и постарался произвести впечатление не совсем уж полного идиота и не запутаться в собственных ногах, следуя за Брюсом. Он сделал пометку в голове написать потом Лоис, своей матери и, возможно, Перри на тот случай, если они наткнутся на его фотографии в таблоидах.  
Пуччио находился на последнем этаже, на входе была вращающаяся дверь, небольшой холл и стеклянный лифт, соединенный напрямую с рестораном. Через двадцать этажей здания Готэма обрели черный контур в лучах огненно-красного закатного солнца с миллионом маленьких огоньков, медленно загорающихся внизу. Город казался красивым, невинным и чистым — через такие-то окна на всю стену.  
Весь ресторан сиял. Белые скатерти, хрустальные бокалы, столовое серебро и фонтан со скульптурой возле одной из стен. Мягкая джазовая классика играла на фоне интимных разговоров при свечах. Бриллианты и другие драгоценные камни сверкали на шеях, талиях или ушах прекрасных женщин, пока мужчины в костюмах стоимостью больше, чем зарплата Кларка за два года, сидели небрежно развалясь. Кларк чувствовал себя — да и был, если честно признаться — крайне скромно одетым для такого заведения. Даже помощники официвнтов, и те были одеты лучше, чем он.  
Брюс даже не объяснил с кем и где он будет сидеть. Как только он вошел, метрдотель улыбнулся ему и проводил к столу Уильяма Эрла. Брюс шел так, словно он владел этим местом. Даже несмотря на то, что его провожал метрдотель, Брюсу Уэйну удалось выглядеть так, словно он был в числе правящей группы. Низкий гул разговоров и звук серебра, прикасающегося к тарелкам прекратился, едва вошли Брюс Уэйн и его загадочный и ужасно одетый друг.  
Стол Уильяма Эрла был довольно близко к центру зала. Генеральный директор «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» сидел в обществе троих человек — одного мужчины и троих женщин. Они были моложе, чем Эрл и все почти закончили с закусками. Кларк узнал в женщинах, сидящих справа от Эрла его жену и его вторую жену, на двадцать лет моложе его. Брюс наклонился к Кларку и прошептал, что мужчина, сидящий напротив Эрла — это мистер Вандервенд, глава PR-департамента в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», а рядом с ним его жена.  
Два пустых места осталось как раз напротив друг-друга. Брюс сел рядом с мистером Вандервендом, а Кларк — с мистером Эрлом. Брюс улыбнулся одной из своих фальшивых улыбок, а Кларк выглядел одинаково испуганно и расстроенно. Брюс поприветствовал каждого и представил Кларка как «репортера из Метрополиса», прежде чем непринужденно вернуться к разговору, пока Кларк хранил молчание, внимательно слушая и переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
Разговор в основном был сконцентрирован на незначительных социальных скандалах, но быстро вернулся к криминальной ситуации в Готэме и Бэтмену. Уильям Эрл и Вандервенд были против этого «линчевателя» но, как ни странно, миссис Эрл поддержала его.  
— Ну, он может быть неординарным, — улыбнулась молодая жена Эрла, — Но, по крайней мере, он делает хоть что-то.  
— Ты это несерьезно, — прервал ее мистер Вандервенд. — Брюс, ну помоги же мне.  
— Ну, у парня, который одевается в костюм летучей мыши, должно быть серьезные проблемы, — со смешком ответил Брюс.  
— Но он засадил за решетку Фальконе и всех его людей, — сказал Кларк.  
— Да, и сейчас копы пытаются поймать его, — ответил мистер Вандервенд, — О чем это говорит?  
— Потому что завидуют? — спросила миссис Вандервенд, впервые поддерживая мужа с момента прибытия гостей.  
— В Метрополисе есть Супермен, у Стар-сити есть Зеленая Стрела, так почему в Готэме не может быть своего героя? — спросил Кларк.  
— Я думаю, что Бэтмен заслуживает орден, — объявила жена Эрла, указующе поднимая серебряную вилку.  
— И смирительную рубашку, чтобы его туда приколоть, — зарычал Уильям Эрл, перед тем как вгрызться в свой стейк. Рука Брюса сжалась на серебряном приборе, хотя на его лице осталась улыбка.  
Ужин продолжился; Кларк был совершенно очарован взаимодействием Брюса и Эрла. Было ясно, что им совершенно плевать друг на друга, но каким-то образом они все еще оставались вежливым. Кларк мог сказать по тому, как Брюс держал себя, что он играл роль «глупого плейбоя-миллиардера». Кларку было больно смотреть на такого Брюса, но эта боль ушла быстро, как только он понял, что еще никто не разгадал истинное лицо Брюса.  
В конце концов, были поданы десерты, по стоимости превышавшие еженедельную закупку продуктами Кларка, а когда с ними закончили, Уильям Эрл заплатил за всех, отклонив предложение Брюса разделить счет. Вандервенды ушли раньше, чем официант вернул кредитку Эрла, оставив Брюса и Кларка самим решить как им уйти, пока Эрл театрально ставил подпись и смеялся над шуткой жены, которую та рассказывала ему на ухо.  
Снова Кларк и Брюс проделали путешествие мимо столика Эрла к лифту, под аккомпанемент едва заметного шепота, пока покровители Пуччио снова остановились посмотреть на двоих мужчин. Комната наполнилась мягкими шепотом десятков людей, пытаясь выяснить, кем был загадочный спутник Брюса. Популярные теории сошлись на вариантах телохранитель или любовник (или и то, и другое).  
***  
Кларк и Брюс остались наедине в лифте, но оба хранили молчание. Они вышли в холл в тот самый момент, когда какая-то молодая женщина вышла из такси и как раз направлялась к лифту. Брюс поднял взгляд, увидел ее лицо и чуть не споткнулся.  
Она была молода, не больше двадцати пяти; тот самый тип женщин, к которым навек прилипает ярлык «миленькая», но ей удалось обратить это своим преимуществом. У нее были большие голубые глаза и слегка волнистые каштановые волосы, ниспадающие на плечи. На ней было длинное черное платье с вырезом у горла и без рукавов, а руки скрывала черная прозрачная шаль.  
Она остановилась перед Брюсом и Кларком.  
— Брюс? — она не улыбалась, но ее лицо готово было озариться улыбкой, чтобы одурачить остальных.  
— Привет, Рейчел, — сказал Брюс, его фальшивая улыбка стала более искренней. Рейчел возилась с маленькой сумочкой, Брюс держал руки в карманах.  
— Я слышала, что ты вернулся, — взгляд Рейчел на секунду остановился на Кларке. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— О, только что ужинал с Уильямом Эрлом, — Кларк посмотрел на Брюса боковым зрением, пытаясь вспомнить, где он слышал имя Рейчел раньше.  
— Приятно... Приятно снова видеть тебя, — Брюс кивнул ей, его голос стал резким, словно ему нужен был стакан воды.  
— Тебя долго не было, — сказала Рейчел.  
— Знаю, ответил Брюс. — Как у тебя дела?  
— Все так же, — Рейчел избегала взгляда Брюса. — Работа стала ужасной.  
— Ты не можешь изменить мир в одиночку.  
— Я знаю, что могу, — Рейчел скрестила руки на груди. — Разве у меня есть выбор? Ты же… занят.  
— Рейчел, все это... — Брюс посмотрел на пол, прежде чем продолжить шепотом. — Это не тот, кого ты знала. Внутри я изменился.  
— Может, глубоко-глубоко внутри тебя и живет маленький мальчик, которого я знала. Но я сомневаюсь в этом, — Рейчел вздохнула и повернулась к Кларку. — Он не рассказывал, что случилось на слушании Чилла тогда, нет?  
— Что? — Кларк могрнул, а Брюс вздрогнул.  
— Так и думала. — Рейчел вздохнула, прежде чем повернуться обратно к Брюсу. — Брюс... ты не тот, кем ты себя считаешь. Только то, что ты делаешь, определяет тебя.  
— Рейчел! — позвал Брюс, но она не обернувшись направилась к лифту. Брюс секунду смотрел ей в след и прежде чем Кларк сказал хоть что-нибудь, он молча взял ключи от Ламборджини у парковщика. Крыша кабриолета покрылась легкой изморосью от накрапывающего дождя.  
Пару кварталов они оба молчали, пока машина шуршала шинами по готэмским улицам. Кларк мог сказать что-нибудь, но он чувствовал, что Брюсу сам должен заговорить с ним. Так что он ждал.  
— Ее зовут Рейчел Доус, — сказал Брюс, когда они остановились на светофоре. Его голос был мягок, сам же он смотрел исключительно на дорогу перед собой. — Ее мать работала на моих родителей. Она ассистент окружного прокурора сейчас и последний человек, которого я видел в Готэме.  
— Так почему она… — Кларк замолчал, неуверенный как описать Рейчел Доус.  
— Она злится. Я разочаровал ее на условно-досрочном слушании Чилла.  
— Но это было четыре года назад, — нахмурился Кларк. — Что могло прои…  
— Я принес пистолет, — перебил Брюс. — Я хотел застрелить его.  
— Но ты не сделал это, — сказал Кларк, не давая ни секунды повиснуть между ними.  
— Только потому что мафия убила его первым.  
— А если бы у тебя был другой шанс, ты бы все еще пытался убить его?  
Мгновение Брюс хранил молчание.  
— Нет. Я бы поговорил. Я бы выбил из него все дерьмо, но... я бы не стал в него стрелять, — его голос дрогнул, когда он рассказывал это, а руки крепче ухватились за руль. — По крайней мере, я не думаю, что стал бы... я бы точно ни о чем не думал в тот момент.  
Миллиардер горько рассмеялся и Кларк, не задумываясь схватил его за плечо, немного сжимая. Брюс посмотрел на него не поворачивая головы и улыбка появилась на его лице. Он не пытался скрыть ее и на этот раз улыбка была настоящей.  
— Видишь? — Выдохнул Кларк, улыбнувшись. — Ты не такой уж плохой человек.  
— Но я все еще рад, что он мертв, — улыбка исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.  
— Так что? — Кларк пожал плечами, неуклюже убирая руку с плеча Брюса. — Он убил твоих родителей. У тебя есть все права и все основания ненавидеть этого подонка.  
— Мы почти подъехали к твоему отелю, — сказал Брюс.  
— Да, — Кларк закусил губу. — Слушай, я чувствую себя глупо, задавая такой вопрос, но... не хотел бы ты подняться? Я вполне уверен, что смогу заставить кофемашину работать.  
— Да, — ответил Брюс неуверенным голосом. — Я бы... я был бы не против.  
Брюс свернул с дороги и заехал на парковку отеля, в котором остановился Кларк. Вскоре Ламборджини был припаркован и Кларк повел Брюса к себе в номер. Холл отеля был практически пуст, швейцар засыпал стоя а женщина на ресепшене отвлеклась на просмотр видео из YouTube. Никто не заметил ни репортера, ни миллиардера.  
Только когда они оказались на нужном этаже и подошли к его комнате, Кларк начал нервничать. Его костюм и плащ были надежно спрятаны в тайнике чемодана, а комната была опрятно убрана. Он даже все проверил рентгеновским зрением прежде чем открыть дверь и неуклюже отступить, пропуская Брюса вперед.  
Миллиардер вошел в комнату, так, словно она была его собственной. Кларк направился к кофемашине и попытался ее включить, Брюс с присущей ему преисполненной величия грацией опустился на диван.  
— А на что похож Смоллвиль? — спросил он, пока Кларк возился с упрямой машиной и двумя чашками кофе.  
— Смоллвиль? — Кларк подошел к дивану и, сев совсем рядом с Брюсом, передал ему одну из чашек. — Типичный небольшой городок... Только вот с метеоритными дождями и Замком Лютора.  
— Лекс действительно там живет? — спросил Брюс, отпивая кофе.  
— Сейчас — нет, — сказал Кларк, болтая кофе в своей немного надколотой чашке. — Думаю, с него хватит Смолвиля.  
— Вы были друзьями, не так ли? — спросил Брюс. Кларк посмотрел на него, его глаза встретились с пристальным взглядом миллиардера. У Кларка появилось ощущение, что Брюс мог бы быть супергероем, с костюмом и плащом, с суперспособностями. Что если бы он мог увидеть настоящего Кларка Кента? Но несмотря на пристальность взгляда Брюса, Кларк не чувствовал себя неловко. — Разве ты не спас ему жизнь?  
— Я оказался в правильном месте в правильное время, — ответил Кларк. — Если б я сделал несколько шагов левее, он бы ударил меня и мы бы оба погибли.  
— Так вы больше не друзья? — спросил Брюс, наклонив голову набок и проводя рукой по волосам.  
Кларк вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, обводя номер отеля взглядом в поисках ответа.  
— Мы перестали общаться. У нас была общая компания, мне пришлось вырасти и понять, что я должен делать со своей жизнью. Мы не могли вечно оставаться мальчишкой с фермы и изгнанным богатым сыночком.  
— Вероятно, слухи только усугубили дело, — спросил Брюс, протянув руку и оставив чашку на кофейном столике. Он повернулся и оказался с Кларком лицом к лицу.  
— Слухи? — заморгал Кларк в замешательстве. — Какие слухи?  
— Насчет тебя и Лекса. Мой бывший одногруппник позвонил однажды и сообщил, что я получил несколько секунд славы благодаря Лексу Лютору. Когда я спросил его, что он имел ввиду, он с радостью сообщил мне, что пока ты был в Смоллвиле, он сделал из тебя своего мальчика на побегушках.  
— Серьезно? — Кларк вздохнул, нервно запуская руку в волосы.  
— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я ему не поверил, — быстро добавил Брюс. — Он и я никогда не были друзьями, за исключением тех дней, когда он хотел, чтобы я сделал за него домашнее задание.  
— Лекс и я были хорошими друзьями когда-то... и ничего большего, и сейчас нет ничего подобного, — объяснил Кларк, прежде чем следом за Брюсом и поставить чашку кофе на столик. — Мне жаль.  
— Тебе жаль из-за чего? — спросил Брюс.  
— Ну, что каждый теперь норовит сказать тебе, что я твой мальчик на побегушках. да?  
Несколько секунд Брюс продолжал смотреть на Кларка. — Я надеюсь, что я никогда не буду таким... — Брюс сделал паузу, подыскивая правильное слово. — Таким эгоцентричным, что захотел бы держать своего мальчика на побегушках.  
Кларку покраснел так сильно, что даже зажмурился на секунду. И резко открыл глаза, когда рука Брюса коснулась его щеки. Кларк моргнул и Брюс придвинулся ближе. Так близко, что их носы почти касались.  
— Мне не нужен мальчик на побегушках, — прошептал Брюс, его синие глаза посмотрели прямо в небесно-голубые глаза Кларка. — Мне нужен партнер.  
Брюс подался вперед и поцеловал Кларка. На секунду глаза Кларка расширились, прежде чем медленно закрыться; Брюс углубил поцелуй. Его рука, лежавшая на щеке Кларка, зарылась в волосы, а Кларк положил руки на талию Брюса, притягивая его еще ближе.  
Когда Брюс отстранился, тяжело дыша и слегка покраснев, он улыбнулся Кларку. Он не делал попыток вырваться. вместо этого он вдруг засмеялся.  
— Это был чертовски прекрасный первый поцелуй.  
— Что? — сказал Кларк. — Серьезно?  
Брюс утвердительно кивнул, убрал руку с волос Кларка и вернул обратно на щеку. Брюс снова придвинулся вперед, чтобы поцеловать его, но телефонный звонок прервал их. Оба тут же потянулись за своими телефонами; Брюс посмотрел на экран своего и поднял трубку.  
— Я уже еду, Альфред, — сказал он и отключился.  
— Дела не ждут? — поинтересовался Кларк.  
— Думаешь, плейбою-миллиардеру так легко выкроить себе свободную ночь? — вздохнул Брюс и закинул телефон обратно в карман. — Альфред устраивает для меня вечеринку ко дню рождения — через два дня, в Поместье. Ты бы..?  
— С удовольствием, — ответил Кларк, улыбаясь, когда они неловко шли к двери.  
Брюс пошел к распахнутой двери, но остановился и обернулся, так что снова оказался лицом к лицу с Кларком:  
— Я тебе позвоню.  
Он наклонился и запечатлел быстрый поцелуй на губах Кларка так внезапно, что у Кларка даже не было времени, чтобы отреагировать.  
— Лучше ты, — прошептал Кларк, схватив руку Брюса и сжав ее, прежде чем тот вышел за дверь и покинул отель.  
Дверь захлопнулась сама и Кларк не мог не проследить за Брюсом до лифта при помощи суперзрения — прежде чем двери закрылись и лифт поехал вниз, миллиардер провел пальцем по губам, которые затем изогнулись в улыбке . 

**Глава 4**

_Я решил стать символом, стать тем, что мы надеемся, будет правильным и нерушимым, тем, что не может быть остановлено. Символом, который будет защищать тех, за кого я волнуюсь... Я думал, что список людей, за которых я буду переживать, уже давно и навсегда уточнен. Что Рейчел и Альфред были единственными людьми, которые меня волнуют.  
Но тогда неуклюжий репортер из Метрополиса на вечеринке пролил свой напиток на меня, и вместо того, чтобы отреагировать так, как и все другие богатые мужчины и женщины в Готэме, я дал ему эксклюзивное интервью и пригласил его в Поместье.  
Я думаю, Альфред был прав, когда сказал мне, что если я начинаю изображать веселье, то это обязательно выльется в катастрофу. Кларк Кент должен был быть отвлечь журналистов, он должен был обеспечить соблюдение моего имиджа легкомысленного плейбоя-миллионера. На самом деле я не должен был увлекаться им, не должен был наслаждаться беседой с ним. Мне должно было быть все равно, что он думает, и я определенно не должен был влюбляться в него.  
Но я сделал все это. Я позволил репортеру пробраться под мою кожу, позволил сделать это человеку, чья работа заключается в том, чтобы задавать вопросы и внимательно смотреть на окружающий его мир... но я не могу его оттолкнуть, не сейчас, не после того, как поцеловал его, и смотрел, как он краснел, когда мы расстались.  
Боже, помоги мне... часть меня хочет сказать ему правду. Я думал, что было ужасно не иметь возможности рассказать Рейчел о том, как Брюс Уэйн проводит свои ночи, но не говорить об этом Кларку Кенту в сто раз хуже.  
Я не могу думать об этом сейчас... нет времени. Я должен вернуться в поместье и переодеться. Бэтмену пора выходить. Убив Фальконе, я перекрыл поток наркотиков на улицы, но мне нужно выяснить, что случилось с другими партиями наркотиков, тех, что внутри кроликов перевозят в Нэрроуз. Фласс знал, что мне не так уж сложно было заставить его сказать все, что мне нужно._

В верхней части города, несколькими улицами выше аллеи, под проливным дождем, Бэтмен кричал на детектива Фласса до тех пор, пока тот наконец не пробормотал адрес в кварталах Нэрроуз. По адресу находилась квартира, принадлежащая муниципалитету. Внутри мрачных зданий, похожих на коробки, с отслаивающейся краской и протекающими трубами, длинными, темными коридорами, жила городская беднота Готэма, по десять человек в трехкомнатной квартире. Квартира, которая интересовала Бэтмена, была на четвертом этаже; пустая, за исключением нескольких картонных коробок и большой кучи чучел кроликов.  
Как только он пролез в окно, снаружи начался сильный дождь. Не обращая внимания на погоду, Бэтмен присел на корточки, чтобы осмотреть кроликов — они были разорваны, и было ясно, что из них что-то вытащили. Прежде чем он успел найти какие-нибудь улики или осмотреться вокруг, дверь загремела: кто-то попытался открыть древний ржавый замок.  
Когда дверь, наконец, открылась, Бэтмен прятался в темной ванной, трое мужчин, которые вошли в квартиру, не заметили его. Двое из них выглядели как типичные готэмские наемники, но третий мужчина был одет в костюм и нес с собой портфель. Бэтмен узнал этого человека, хотя они даже не встретились лицом к лицу.  
— Избавьтесь от всех следов, — сказал Джонатан Крейн, глава Аркхэмской психиатрической клиники.  
— Лучше сжечь всю квартиру, — хмыкнул один из мужчин. Вскоре вся квартира была заполнена едким запахом бензина. Крейн закашлялся и направился к пожарной лестнице, которую Бэтмен использовал, чтобы забраться в квартиру.  
Один из бандитов зашел в ванную и начал разливать вокруг бензин. Он повернулся к зеркалу и замер, моргая в замешательстве. Прежде чем человек мог осознать, что кто-то еще отразился в разбитом грязном зеркале, Бэтмен толкнул человека вперед, разбив его головой зеркало. Когда парень без сознания упал на землю, Бэтмен быстро подошел ко второму бандиту и легко устранил его.  
Брюс направился в гостиную, чтобы остановить Крейна, но увидел, что доктор надел маску из странной мешковины. Прежде чем Бэтмен успел среагировать, ему в лицо пустили дым из механизма, спрятанного в рукаве Крейна. Брюс отвернулся, но было слишком близко, чтобы уклониться от дыма. Он вдохнул его и тут же начал задыхаться...  
***  
Он вернулся на дно колодца, ему снова пять лет, вокруг него тьма летучих мышей. Вместо человека в странной маске он смотрел на огромного монстра, состоящего из летучих мышей. Он знал, что это все иллюзия, но он не мог не упасть назад и попытаться отползти в сторону. Комната кружилась перед глазами, а в голове стучало. Было больно думать, больно дышать.  
— О, возникли проблемы? — голос Крейна был искажен, он звучал как голос демона, а не человека. — Ты похож на человека, который слишком много о себе возомнил...  
Брюс оказался чрезмерно близко к открытому окну, сильный дождь, ливший снаружи... «Если я только смогу добраться до окна...», — прежде, чем он мог додумать дальше, Крейн разбил бутылку о его голову. Маска защитила его, но теперь янтарная жидкость текла по его маске и костюму. Запах бензина заполнил его ноздри. Бэтмен кашлял и задыхался.  
— Вы хотите знать мое мнение? — спросил Крейн, подняв дешевую пластиковую зажигалку в одной руке. — Вам не хватает огонька.  
Затем Крейн бросил на него зажигалку. Бензин воспламенился, и Бэтмен был немедленно объят огнем. Он закрыл глаза и, повернувшись, выбросился в окно. Он упал на пожарную лестницу, но перекатился через перила и его падение продолжилось. Он попытался открыть свой плащ и превратить его в крыло планера, но плащ был прожжен насквозь.  
Вместо того, чтобы плавно кружась, опуститься на землю, он падал по спирали вниз и приземлился на какую-то древнюю машину, стоящую на улице. Секунду он лежал неподвижно, тяжело дыша; сильный дождь погасил огонь. Он прислушался к своему телу, ища сломанные кости, но переломов он не чувствовал, однако точно знал, что наркотики Крейна все еще влияли на него — с каждой минутой становилось все хуже.  
Бэтмен доковылял до переулка, подальше от любопытных глаз. Все его тело начало трясти, он сунул руку за пояс и вытащил маленький телефон.  
— Альфред, — выдохнул он в трубку, и перед глазами все потемнело.  
Летучие мыши вернулись, визжа, разрывая его костюм, его волосы, его кожу. Он чувствовал, как кровь льется из царапин и укусов, оставленными летающими грызунами. Он знал, что они не могли быть реальными... но боль была настолько сильной, что он знал, что это было абсолютно, на сто процентов, реально.  
Он смутно осознал, что рядом с ним остановился автомобиль. Альфреду удалось затащить Брюса на заднее сиденье, но летучие мыши последовал за ним. Они не оставят его в покое, они не прекратят кричать, разрывать и роиться вокруг него.  
Альфред отъехал от Нэрроуз, и Брюс уже не лежал на полу пещеры. Вместо этого он падал вниз, в темноту, которой, казалось, не было конца.  
— Кларк! — Брюс был не в силах прекратить кричать от ужаса, прежде чем темнота поглотила его, и время перестало иметь какое-либо значение.  
***  
Когда Кларк проснулся, он не ожидал, что Брюс перезвонит ему. Ну, это было не совсем правдой. Он надеялся, что Брюс позвонит ему, но на самом деле не верил, что это случится. В конце концов, у них было... ну, Кларк решил, что это свидание, уже запланированное, так что у миллиардеров не было никаких оснований звонить ему перед вечеринкой.  
Вечеринка! Кларк застонал и опустил голову на руки. «Он вроде как... мой парень — это же правильное слово? Неужели мы уже встречаемся? Ну, это будет день рождения моего... день рождение Брюса через два дня, и я не имею ни малейшего представления, чтобы ему подарить! Я имею в виду, что вы, черт возьми, можете подарить человеку, который либо уже имеет, либо может позволить себе все, когда вы живете на зарплату репортера?  
Цветы? Нет, слишком по девчачье. Шоколад? Нет, слишком банально. Алмазы? Также слишком по девчачье... и дорого. Конечно, я могу тупо раскрошить груду угля, но это только вызовет лишние вопросы».  
Кларк хотел позвонить маме и попросить о помощи, но он даже не был полностью уверен, что Брюс был уже его парнем, и разговор, вероятно, мог очень быстро получиться неловким. Он думал о том, чтобы спросить у Лоис, но она бы начала приставать к Кларку, пока он не назвал бы имя своего парня. И он не знал, хотел ли Брюс, чтобы кто-то знал об их отношениях. Он рассматривал вариант позвонить Оливеру, но хотя он и Зеленая Стрела были друзьями, они не были так близки. Он мог позвонить Хлое, но она бы, наверное, сошла с ума, пытаясь выяснить, где Брюс Уэйн был в течение этих четырех лет, а Кларку бы пришлось уклоняться от ответов на эти вопросы.  
День не предвещал ничего особенного, так что Кларк спустился к стойке регистрации отеля и спросил направление до ближайшего торгового центра, чтобы просто побродить и посмотреть, что-нибудь, что привлекло бы его внимание. Несколько раз он останавливался, чтобы присмотреться, но ничто не походило на то, что можно подарить человеку, которого ты знаешь меньше недели. Он вышел из торгового центра с пустыми руками.  
Когда Кларк вернулся в свой гостиничный номер, принял душ и уже ложился спать, он понял, что Брюс не позвонил ему.  
На следующее утро Кларк проснулся, повиснув в нескольких дюймах над кроватью, чего он не делал давно за последние годы. Он перестал парить в воздухе, как только открыл глаза, но по крайней мере кровать не рухнула под ним. Кларк не мог сдержать зевоту, когда он поднялся с кровати и направился к своему ноутбуку, чтобы проверить электронную почту, как обычно, полную спама. Он позвонил в полицию, узнать, не получали ли они какой-либо новой информации о Бэтмене, но смог получить только два слова от ответившей на звонок женщины: «Без комментариев».  
В попытке убить время Кларк слетал в Метрополис на осмотр территории, но после трех часов полетов Кларку действительно ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться в Готэм и продолжать искать правильный подарок для Брюса. На этот раз он направился в один из немногих районов в центре Готэма, где не грабили средь бела дня.  
Он старался выбрать, где бы ему пообедать: в «Экспресс Панде» или в «Макдональдсе»,когда его телефон (наконец) зазвонил. Он чуть не выронил телефон в спешке, пока доставал его из кармана, а затем чуть было не разорвал его пополам, когда открывал его. Но это была всего лишь Лоис. Кларк заставил себя быть терпеливым и слушал коллегу, которая рассказала ему все, что произошло в ее жизни за последние несколько дней. Когда она повесила наконец трубку, чтобы унестись в погоню за новостью для первой полосы, Кларк проверил голосовую почту, узнать, не звонил ли Брюс, пока они разговаривали с Лоис. Противный механический голос сообщил ему, что не было никаких новых сообщений.  
Отложив телефон подальше, Кларк огляделся, и его взгляд упал на небольшой магазин, спрятанный между двумя «Старбаксами», и ему в голову пришла идея. Брюс, возможно, не позвонит, но теперь Кларк Кент точно знал, что купит миллиардеру на его день рождения.  
Кларк надеялся, что Брюсу понравится... и что он не будет возражать, что подарок завернут в воскресный выпуск комиксов.  
В ту ночь Кларк заснул прямо поверх одеяла, с бормочущим телевизором, положив подушку рядом с собой, но Брюс так и не объявился.  
***  
Казалось, что он плыл к поверхности со дна глубокого бассейна. Для него словно прошла целая вечность, пока он, наконец, понял, что на самом деле владеет телом; после этого открытия, вещи вернулись на свое место довольно быстро. Он мог сказать, что лежит в постели. Он слышал, как бьют напольные часы внизу, в коридоре, и, наконец, он мог открыть глаза и быстро закрыть их из-за яркого света.  
Альфред сидел рядом с его кроватью, держа стакан воды в руках, взволнованно вглядываясь в его лицо. Они были в спальне, где Брюс никогда не спал; он всегда считал эту комнату чем-то, что принадлежало его отцу, а не ему.  
— Как долго я был в отключке? — спросил Брюс, садясь.  
— Два дня, — сказал Альфред, протягивая стакан воды. — Сегодня твой День Рождения. С Днем Рождения.  
«Отличный способ начать отношения. Пообещать позвонить и сразу же пропасть на два дня». Брюс пил, слегка морщась от ощущения льющейся по саднящему горлу воды.  
— Я испытывал подобные ощущения раньше, но это было гораздо сильнее. Какой-то галлюциноген... оружие в виде аэрозоля.  
— Вы посещаете сомнительные клубы, мистер Уэйн, — сказал Люциус Фокс, шагая вперед, и становясь рядом с Альфредом.  
— Я позвонил мистеру Фоксу, когда ваше состояние резко ухудшилось, — объяснил Альфред.  
— Я сделал анализ крови, выделил рецепторные соединения катализаторы на основе белков, — сказал Фокс, положив одну руку на спинку стула Альфреда.  
— Не понял не единого слова, — сказал Брюс, прикрываясь своим плейбой-образом, который вызвал многострадальный вздох как у Альфреда, так и у Люциуса.  
— Я знаю. Я просто хотел объяснить, как это было сложно, — сказал Люциус. — Если коротко: я создал противоядие.  
***  
Сны Кларка были темными и запутанными. В этих снах он преследовал Бэтмена по улицам у моста Нэрроуз и у стен Аркхэмской Клиники. В этих снах он был просто Кларком Кентом. Он не мог летать, не мог бежать быстрее пули, он был просто нормальным человеком, всегда на несколько шагов позади человека, который мог бы быть и злодеем, и героем.  
Прямо перед тем, как Кларк проснулся, он последовал за Бэтменом в тупиковый переулок, где лежал в луже дождевой воды и крови Брюс Уэйн. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться, нащупать пульс, но прежде чем он смог дотронуться до него, сработал будильник, и он проснулся.  
Кларк сел на кровати и раскрыл свой телефон: никаких новых сообщений, но, по крайней мере, двадцать четвертый день рождения Брюса Уэйна был лишь вопросом пары часов езды, а не дней. Кларк немного подготовился — подарок он уже купил и упаковал. Он проверил свою электронную почту, пока завтракал, а затем позвонил в департамент полиции Готэма, чтобы узнать, появилась ли какая-нибудь новая информация. Оказалось, была назначена пресс-конференция, запланированная на этот же день. Кларк надеялся, что это отвлечет его от мыслей о Брюсе... по крайней мере, на час или два.  
На пресс-конференции комиссар Леб даже не появился, так что Джеймс Гордон был вынужден занять его место. Гордон сообщил представителям прессы, что готэмский департамент полиции "очень близок к задержанию преступника, известного как «Бэтмен»"; было ясно, что он зачитывает речь по сценарию и совершенно с ним не согласен. Пресса была достаточно вежлива, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
После того, как вопрос о Бэтмене был снят, Гордон перешел к реальной причине пресс-конференции: Карл Финч, окружной прокурор Готэма, считался пропавшим без вести уже два дня. И полиция Готэма официально объявила его «пропавшим без вести, скорее всего, погибшим». Исчезновение окружного прокурора и его смерть, конечно, интересна, но она не была интересна для читателей «Дейли Плэнет», поэтому Кларк ушел с конференции с пустыми руками.  
Кларк провел остаток дня, лежа на диване в отеле, смотря телевизор, шатаясь туда-сюда и постоянно проверяя время в ожидании звонка Брюса.  
Для Кларка было несколько странным просто подойти к его парадной двери и поэтому он взял такси, даже если это и стоило бы ему руки или ноги, чтобы отбыть в Поместье. Тем не менее, когда Кларк вышел из главного входа своего отеля, держа подарок под мышкой, гладкий, черный автомобиль ждал его, с молодым человеком в дешевом костюме, стоящим рядом с задней дверью.  
— Мистер Кларк Кент? — спросил он, как только увидел Кларка. Когда Кларк кивнул, мужчина протянул руку и открыл дверь, жестом приглашая Кларка садиться.  
— Мистер Уэйн послал меня.  
Кларк был рад, что ему не придется платить за такси, проскользнул на заднее сидение автомобиля. Интересно, это Брюс послал машину за ним, или это сделал Альфред? На его вопрос был дан ответ, как только автомобиль тронулся с места, и Кларк получил текстовое сообщение.  
«Мне очень жаль». –Б.У.  
Кларк было улыбнулся и начал печатать ответ, но понял, что не знает, что сказать. Часть его хотела немедленно принять извинение, в то время как другая его часть хотела продолжать злиться. В конце концов, он сунул телефон обратно в карман и решил подождать, он должен поговорить с Брюсом лично.  
К тому времени, как Кларк Кент прибыл в поместье, вечеринка Брюса Уэйна была в полном разгаре. Сотни людей были в главном зале поместья, болтая и распивая шампанское. Четырнадцать оркестров играли классическую музыку для готэмской элиты. И десяток официантов в костюмах и галстуках бродили сквозь толпу с подносами закусок.  
На секунду Кларк хотел развернуться и убежать. Он не вписывался в эту толпу, ни капли... и он уже чувствовал, как все смотрят на него и начинают задавать вопросы. Прежде чем он смог хотя бы попытаться улизнуть, чья-то рука легла ему на плечо и утешительно сжала его, приободряя. Кларк повернулся и увидел, что смотрит на Альфреда Пенниуорта.  
— Господин Уэйн хотел бы видеть вас, — сказал Альфред, отворачиваясь и призывая репортера следовать за ним. Они вышли из зала, направляясь вниз по коридорам поместья Уэйна, где Брюс Уэйн стоял перед зеркалом, завязывая свой галстук. Брюс слегка нахмурился, но как только он заметил Кларка — улыбнулся.  
— Кларк, — сказал он, забыв про галстук, поворачиваясь к нему. Альфред задержался прежде, чем молча исчезнуть.  
— Ты не позвонил, — сказал Кларк, стараясь говорить так, как будто ему было все равно.  
— Мне очень жаль, — Брюс прошептал, глядя в пол. — Кое-что произошло. Это сложно.  
— Сложно?  
— Да, — Брюс вздохнул, проводя рукой по волосам Кларка, от чего тот стал выглядеть еще привлекательнее. — Очень сложно.  
Между ними снова повисла напряженная тишина. Брюс, наконец, заметил, что Кларк держал что-то, завернутое в страницы комиксов.  
Кларк проследил за взглядом Брюса и улыбнулся:  
— У меня для тебя подарок, — он протянул подарок миллионеру.  
— Ты не должен был... — автоматически произнес Брюс, принимая подарок. Он выглядел по-настоящему счастливым, и Кларку пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, глядя, как Брюс осторожно разворачивал упаковку, как будто это были какие-то бесценные рукописи. В конце концов, он вытащил книгу в мягкой обложке — «Американские боги» Нила Геймана.  
— Я подумал, что ты еще не читал это, — нервно сказал Кларк.  
— Нет, — сказал Брюс, поворачивая книгу, чтобы посмотреть описание на задней части обложки. — О чем она?  
— Ну... боги реальны, но в Америке им не место.  
— А как насчет супергероев? — спросил Брюс. На секунду Кларк замер, пытаясь понять, что выдало его, прежде чем понял, что Брюс просто спросил о книге.  
— Там их нет, — ответил Кларк. — По крайней мере, в книге... в реальной жизни, я думаю, что это будет зависеть от города.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Брюс, улыбаясь Кларку, он держал книгу так нежно, как будто это было бесценное первое издание. Когда Кларк улыбнулся в ответ, Брюс шагнул вперед, одной рукой обхватывая репортера за шею, привлекая его к себе для поцелуя. Кларк закрыл глаза, возвращая поцелуй, одной рукой приобнимая Брюса за талию.  
— Простите, Мастер Брюс, но ваши гости начинают спрашивать, где же сам хозяин.  
Брюс и Кларк почти отпрыгнули друг от друга. Альфред стоял на близком, но уважительном расстоянии и едва-едва улыбался.  
— Я не хотел бы разочаровывать своих гостей, — спокойно сказал Брюс, передавая книгу Альфреду, который вежливо поклонился, прежде чем снова оставить их наедине. Брюс повернулся к Кларку и схватил его за руку, потянув за собой. — Вы позволите мне насладиться вашей компанией, мистер Кент? — спросил он шепотом, целуя Кларка в щеку, из-за чего репортер залился румянцем.  
— Конечно, — Кларк запнулся. Даже когда они вошли в большой зал, и Кларка отпустил его руку, он остался стоять рядом с Брюсом. Кларк отметил изменения, которые произошли с Брюсом, стоило им войти в холл. Он чуть-чуть ссутулился и вяло улыбнулся гостям, улыбка не коснулась его глаз и сильно отличалась от того, как Брюс улыбался Кларку.  
— Там именинник! — закричал кто-то, перекрикивая музыку. Послышались вежливые аплодисменты толпы, а также некоторые ура от более пьяных завсегдатаев вечеринок. Брюс с Кларком начали продвигаться сквозь толпу, пожимая по пути руки. Оркестр, который до этого играл некоторые куплеты из классической музыки, затих и начал исполнять "С Днем Рождения".  
Кларк взял бокал шампанского у проходящего официанта, когда Уильям Эрл вышел из толпы, чтобы пожать руку Брюса. Он выглядел скучающим... но и немного взволнованным, хотя Кларк не мог сказать, о чем он мог переживать.  
— С днем рождения, Брюс, — сказал Эрл с покровительственной улыбкой.  
— Благодарю Вас, мистер Эрл. Я надеюсь, что в ваш День Рождения Вы тоже будете счастливы... когда он у Вас будет, — сказал Брюс. — Я хотел у Вас кое-что спросить... что это было? — Брюс изобразил целое шоу, изображая смущение и гладя свой подбородок. — О, я знаю. Как идут товарные предложения?  
— Очень хорошо, — ответил Уильям Эрл так, словно он разговаривал с малышом. — Цены взлетели.  
— Кто купил? — спросил Брюс, наклоняя голову в одну сторону.  
— Различные фонды и брокерские, — сказал Эрл с ухмылкой. — Это все техническая сторона. Важно то, что у нашей компании безопасное будущее.  
— Это здорово! — Брюс улыбнулся и отпил из своего стакана. — Проведите хорошо время, мистер Эрл!  
Брюс и Кларк бродили по комнате некоторое время, Брюс иногда брал Кларка за руку и слегка сжимал, и от этого Кларк жутко краснел. Они разговаривали, когда Брюс увидел кого-то и наклонился, чтобы прошептать на ухо Кларку:  
— Мне надо кое-что обсудить. Иди, поешь немного, я вернусь в мгновение ока.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Кларк и покраснел, когда Брюс запечатлел у него на щеке небрежный поцелуй, очевидно, это должно было заставить людей думать, что Брюс пьян. Поцелуй вызвал тихие вздохи у группы леди поблизости, у которых в ушах и на шее было надето столько бриллиантов, что Кларк был удивлен, что они могли стоять.  
Кларк смотрел, как Брюс прокладывает себе путь сквозь толпу, чтобы встретиться с Люциусом Фоксом, который стоял, прислонившись к стене, и смотрел на торжество с улыбкой человека, который устал, но при этом ему было весело.  
Кларк повернулся к ближайшему столу с едой. Он не знал, что это были за блюда, но ничего не выглядело настолько смешно, чтобы Кларк не смог бы попробовать... Ну, было одно блюдо, которое было похоже на выплюнутое на лист артишока кошкой мясо, но все остальное выглядело аппетитно.  
Уильям Эрл спускается вниз, Брюс мысленно зарычал и отошел от Люциуса. Он заправил небольшую коробку, в которой было три ампулы с противоядием, в один из карманов куртки. Брюс старался изо всех сил, чтобы не показать свой гнев по поводу того, как Уильям Эрл обращался с компанией его семьи. «Как вы потеряли что-то столь опасное? Как вы вообще утвердили исследование чего-то подобного?», — задавался вопросами Брюс. «Эрл, «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» будут ответственны за отравление всего Готэма!»  
Он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох, посмотрев на Кларка. Ему нужно было отвести Альфреда и Кларка куда-нибудь в тихое место, чтобы он мог сделать им укол противоядия. Третью ампулу он припас для Гордона, на всякий случай, если дела станут совсем плохи. Он увидел Кларка рядом с одним из столов с закусками и собрался направиться к нему, когда пожилая женщина в темно-красном платье без бретелек, со слишком большим количеством косметики на лице, схватила его за руку.  
— Брюс! — начала он, потянув Брюса в другую от Кларка сторону. — Там есть человек, с которым вы просто обязаны встретиться.  
— Сейчас-сейчас, миссис Делейн... — начал Брюс, но женщина практически силой развернула его лицом к лицу с человеком с бритой головой, который, по всей видимости, выискивал их двоих в толпе.  
— На этот раз я произнесу это правильно... — сказала мисисс Делейн повернувшемуся к ней человеку. Он был азиатом, ему было, может быть, около сорока лет, и у него был знакомый голубой мак в нагрудном кармане пиджака. — Мистер Разалл Гул?  
Время остановилось на секунду, пока Брюс смотрел на человека перед собой. Миссис Делейн увидела, кого-то, кого она знала, и ушла, оставив двух мужчин в покое.  
— Ты не Ра'с аль Гул, — сказал Брюс. — Я видел, как он умер.  
— Ах, но разве Ра'с аль Гул не был бессмертным? — прошептал кто-то на ухо Брюсу. Брюс обернулся, ничуть не удивившись, увидев Анри Дюкарда, одетого в элегантный черный смокинг и опирающегося на трость из полированного черного дерева. Он улыбнулся. — Являются ли его методы сверхъестественными?  
— Или они представляют из себя дешевые трюки, чтобы скрыть твою истинную личность... Ра'с, — почти прошипел Брюс.  
Мир не изменится. Казалось, что он должен, теперь, когда он узнал о лжи... а оркестр продолжал играть, его гости все еще танцевали, пили и ели. Дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику Брюса, и Ра'с кивнул, видя, что он выяснил правду.  
— Конечно, человек, который проводит ночи, взбираясь на крыши Готэм-сити, не завидовал бы моей второй личности? — произнес Ра'с, элегантно приподняв бровь.  
— Я спас тебя от огня.  
— Я предупреждал тебя о твоем сострадании, не так ли?  
Брюс осмотрел комнату, в основном, чтобы убедиться, что Кларк был далеко от Ра'са, а потом он увидел их — Лигу Теней. Он мысленно отругал себя за то, что не заметил их раньше: мрачные люди, которые кружили по краям толпы. Присутствие Лиги было слишком очевидно, Брюс признан довольно многих из монастыря. Они представляли резкий контраст с гостями вечеринки... многие, из которых были уже весьма навеселе.  
— Ты поссорился со мной, — сказал Брюс, оглядываясь на Ра'с аль Гула. — Позволь этим людям уйти.  
— Ты всегда можешь объяснить им ситуацию, — сказал Ра'с, указывая на приглашенных гостей вокруг них.  
Брюс не стал отвечать и отвернулся от Ра'са, чтобы быстро набрать смс Кларку, надеясь, что он посмотрит на свой телефон. Затем он схватил напиток с подноса проходящего мимо официанта и быстро выпил все залпом.  
«Убирайся отсюда. Найди Альфреда».  
Кларк почувствовал, как его телефон завибрировал и вытащил его, пытаясь сообразить, кто мог звонить. Он смотрел на свой телефон секунду в замешательстве, прежде чем начал искать Брюса. Он видел его на другом конце комнаты, преследующего пожилого человека с седыми волосами и элегантной тростью. Брюс сунул телефон в карман и схватил напиток у официанта с подноса, однако что-то в выражение лица Брюса, заставило Кларка немедленно подчиниться инструкциям Брюса.  
Окинув комнату рентгеновским взглядом, Кларк обнаружил, что Альфред был снаружи. В считанные секунды Кларк выбрался с вечеринки и подошел к дворецкому.  
— Я могу помочь вам, мистер Кент? — вежливо спросил Альфред. Вместо ответа Кларк передал дворецкому свой телефон.  
Гости Брюса Уэйна, а также оркестр и наемные работники покидали особняк. Кларк слышал, как некоторые люди жаловались на Брюса Уэйна, некоторые из них бормотали о том, что яблочко от яблони не далеко упало, в то время как другие замечали, что было не удивительно, что Уэйн превратился в алкоголика.  
— Что происходит? — спросил Кларк шепотом, когда Альфред вернул ему телефон.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Альфред, когда они отошли от толпы, чтобы оказаться вне поля зрения.  
Как только последние гости ушли, главные двери особняка открылись, и из них вышла группа мужчин в черных костюмах. В тот момент, когда двери открылись, Кларк понял, что чувствует запах крови и бензина, исходящие из поместья. Мороз пробежал по его спине, когда он пытался объяснить все Альфреду, при этом, не раскрыв своей тайны... и он понял, что лидером группы был тот седой человек, с которым разговаривал Брюс.  
— Никто не должен уйти, — сказал человек своим головорезам. — Убедитесь в этом.  
Группа мужчин разделилась, некоторые вернулись внутрь, остальные разошлись стоять на страже у дверей усадьбы. Спустя несколько минут, из особняка начал виться дым, и окна запылали красным. Мужчины подожгли поместье, и их лидер стоял перед древним зданием, словно хотел рассмотреть огонь получше.  
— Мы могли бы быть великолепны вместе, — пробормотал мужчина, прежде чем отвернуться от горящей усадьбы и направится к ожидавшему черному фургону.  
Кларк достал телефон и набрал номер «911», быстро сообщив оператору, что поместье Уэйна горит. Он и Альфред дождались, пока фургон отъедет от дома, прежде чем одновременно броситься вперед. Альфред привел Кларка к небольшой двери, скрытой под плющом, которую группа людей, очевидно, не обнаружила.  
Альфред и Кларк пробрались внутрь особняка и, хотя он был неуязвим, Кларк отпрянул от огня. Это было похоже на то, словно он на полной скорости врезался в стену, которую не мог уничтожить. Воздух просто высасывался из его легких, и он не знал, как Альфред мог справиться с жарой и дымом. Перед ними была сплошная стена пламени, но так или иначе он и дворецкий продолжали двигаться вперед.  
— Мастер Брюс! — позвал Альфред, рев и треск огня превратили его голос всего лишь в хриплый шепот.  
Несмотря на все способности Кларка, они с Альфредом нашли Брюса одновременно. Он лежал на полу, в ловушке, придавленный под тяжелой деревянной дверью. Не думая, Кларк бросился вперед и отбросил дверь в сторону, поднимая Брюса на руки и сканируя его на предмет травм.  
— Брюс? — прошептал Кларк, слегка встряхивая его, пока Альфред пробирался к ним.  
—... Кларк? — Брюс закашлялся, его веки задрожали. Кларк помог ему встать на ноги, Брюса слегка качнуло, когда он пытался стоять самостоятельно, поэтому Кларк шагнул поближе к нему, чтобы поддержать если что.  
— Нам нужно выбраться отсюда! — крикнул Кларк Альфреду. За ними упала еще одна дверь, блокируя им путь назад.  
— Сюда, — сказал Альфред, Кларк последовал за ним, почти таща на себе Брюса к тому, что должно было быть кабинетом. Там было несколько книжных шафов, уже объятых огнем, и пианино в углу комнаты. Дворецкий семьи Уэйн сыграл четыре ноты на пианино, и близлежащее зеркало качнулось вперед, открывая тайный проход.  
Проход привел к лифту, зайдя в который все трое чуть не упали в обморок. Альфред нажал кнопку, и старый механизм заработал. Воздух начал охлаждаться, когда лифт ехал все дальше и дальше вниз, пока Альфред и Брюс не смогли нормально дышать. В момент, когда лифт достиг конца и остановился, наверху раздался оглушительный треск. Куски грязи и камня посыпались на них, и Кларк понял, что, должно быть, дом рухнул.  
— Что я наделал? — прошептал Брюс, со слезами на глазах. — Все, что моя семья... все, что мой отец построил.  
— Наследие Уэйнов — это больше, чем кирпичи и строительный раствор, сэр, — сказал Альфред, протягивая руку Брюсу, который принял ее с благодарностью. Когда достигли земли, оказалось, что они были в оромной пещере. Тут был отдельные лампы, освещающие место прямо рядом с лифтом.  
— Я думал, что смогу помочь Готэму, — шептал Брюс. — Но я не смог.  
— Почему вы так считаете, сэр? — спросил Альфред, отойдя от Брюса и Кларка, чтобы добраться до выключателя.  
— Снова учимся держать себя в руках, — сказал Брюс, улыбаясь. — До сих пор не отказались от меня?  
— Никогда, сэр, — Альфред включил свет. Хотя Брюс, казалось, был в состоянии стоять самостоятельно, Кларк пошел рядом с ним, когда они двинулись от лифта в пещеру. Свет озарил огромное, естественно образованное пространство, частично заполненное различным оборудованием, в том числе чем-то черным, напоминающим помесь автомобиля и танка.  
— Что это? — спросил Кларк.  
— Бэткейв, — сказал Альфред с совершенно серьезным лицом, в то время как Брюс направился к большому деревянному шкафу, в котором, когда он открыл его, оказалась броня Бэтмена.  
— Ты Бэтмен, — прошептал Кларк, Брюс начал надевать костюм. — Те люди, кто они?  
— Лига Теней, — сказал Брюс, натягивая перчатки. — Они собираются отравить Готэм.  
— И ты собираешься попытаться остановить их, — Кларк понял. — Брюс...  
Кларк шагнул вперед, начал расстегивать рубашку, чтобы раскрыть свою тайну, но прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать, Бэтмен шагнул вперед и заставил его замолчать поцелуем. Часть маски Бэтмена, которая закрывала ему нос, впилась Кларку в щеку, но поцелуй вытеснил из ума все, что он планировал сказать.  
— Я... я думаю, что я люблю тебя, — прошептал Брюс.  
— Я думаю, что я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал Кларк. Почему-то слово «думать» не было убрано из признания Брюса.  
В мгновение ока Брюс ушел, перевоплотившись в Бэтмена, который забрался в танк и сразу же разогнал стаю летучих мышей, умчавшись в ночь.  
Альфред откашлялся.  
— Существует альтернативный выход, который выходит в теплицах. Пожарные должны скоро прибыть…  
— Альфред, — заговорил Кларк.  
— Мистер Кент, я понимаю, что вы и Брюс нечто большее, чем сам Брюс знает. Я могу высказать образованное предположение, основанное на Вашем городе происхождения. -Альфред улыбнулся, когда Кларк уставился на него.  
— Что…как? — Кларк расстегнул рубашку, показывая криптонианский символ "Воздух" на груди.  
— Вы потеряли контроль над вашей маскировкой, когда мистер Брюс оказался в ловушке под дверью, — сказал Альфред, принимая костюм Кларка из его рук и умело складывая его.  
— Спасибо, Альфред, — сказал Кларк с улыбкой. Он передал свои очки к дворецкому, прежде чем подняться в воздух и последовать за танком Бэтмена.  
***  
«Гордон преуспеет. Гордон должен преуспеть. Если Лиге Теней удастся отравить весь город токсином... тогда не будет никакого способа сохранить Готэм от самоуничтожения в массовой панике.  
Ра'с аль Гул считает, что он знает ход моих мыслей. Он подготовлен к тому, что я выжил в огне, он будет подготовлен к тому, что я попытаюсь остановить его... но он не будет подготовлен к тому, что я захочу разрушить то, что мой отец построил. Все его ресурсы будут сосредоточены на защите микроволнового передатчика, и он будет ожидать, что я приеду один. Ра'с аль Гул будет ждать меня... и было бы вежливо заставлять моего старого учителя ждать».  
Кварталы Нэрроуз раздирались на части сами собой . Граница между здравомыслием и безумием была стерта, а сбежавшие воспитанники лечебницы Архэма бродили по улицам с не менее безумным представители общественности. Те, у кого были ружья, стреляли — в воздух и в других людей, а те, что были без оружия, почти разрушили город голыми руками. Выглядело это как работа для Супермена... и Бэтмена. Кларк кружил по городу, вынимая ружья и ножи из рук людей и бросая их в реку. Дым окутал всех людей в Нэрроуз, но на Кларка это не влияло , но он дышал как можно меньше, на всякий случай.  
Супермен не думал, что любой из людей, которых он спасал, на самом деле запомнил бы его. Он надеялся, что эти бедные души, которые кричали в ужасе, забудут все, что произошло сегодня вечером. Кларк надеялся, что Брюс использовал противоядие, которое он дал Альфред... у него было ощущение, что разум Брюса Уэйна не был хорошим местом. Но больше всего Супермен надеялся, что Брюс знал, что он делает, и что он не даст себя убить, прежде чем у них будет возможность выяснить, как Супермен-Кларк и Бэтмен-Брюс сочетаются друг с другом.  
Он все еще не видел Бэтмена и это начинало его беспокоить. Он поднялся как можно выше, чтобы видеть Готэм как можно лучше и пытался отыскать автомобиль Бэтмена, успел мысленно прозвать «бэтмобилем». Когда он обнаружил танк, тот направлялся к башне Уэйна и за рулем его сидел Джеймс Гордон, который следовал маршруту монорельсовой дороги. На небольшом расстоянии от Бэтмобиля по рельсам мчался поезд... и когда он проезжал, на улице взрывались пожарные гидрант, а вода в них мгновенно превращалась в пар.  
Кларк заглянул внутрь вагона, где он увидел Бэтмена и седовласого мужчину, который приказал уничтожить поместье Уэйнов. Они боролись, руки этого мужчины сжимались на горле Бэтмена. Оба были изрядно избиты, с кровотечениями, рядом, пригвоздив плащ Бэтмена, был воткнут соманный меч.  
— Не бойся, Брюс. Ты просто обычный человек в плаще... — прошипел человек, он все сильнее сжимал горло Брюса, прижимая его к полу. — Вот почему ты не можешь бороться с несправедливостью, и именно поэтому ты не можешь остановить этот поезд.  
— Кто говорит о том, что я хочу его остановить? — сказал Брюс.  
Снаружи две ракеты выстрелили из Бэтмобиля, уничтожив одну из опор монорельсовой дороги. Опоры рухнули, и монорельсовые пути разбились внизу на улице. Вагон сотрясло, Брюс воспользовавшись этим, мгновенно ударил второго мужчину в лицо. Они отлетели друг от друга.  
— Ты, наконец, научился делать то, что необходимо?  
— Я не буду тебя убивать, — сказал Брюс. — Но и спасать не буду.  
Поезд затрясло и бросило вперед, движимый импульсом, он был неспособен ехать прямо. Внезапным движением и Брюс, и Ра’c были брошены на колени, Рa’c — в направлении передней части поезда как раз в тот момент, когда поезд накренился почти вертикально.  
Супермен рванул вперед, выламывая заднюю дверь поезда; он пробил металл, как будто это была бумага. В считанные секунды он схватил Бэтмена и взмыл в небо. Под ним два монорельсовых вагона сошли с рельсов, зависли в воздухе на секунду и упали на дорогу. Асфальт был разрушен, в воздух поднялось облако пыли и обломков, взрыв сотряс улицу.  
Супермен был достаточно высоко, чтобы лететь высоко над Готэмом, держа Бэтмена на руках. Под ними участки Нэрроуз все еще горели, но туман рассеялся, и солнце просияло в небе. Супермен был цел и невредим, в то время как у Бэтмена явно была адская ночка. Его маска была сломана, плащ в нескольких местах был порван, и на щеке был длинный тонкий порез. Быстрое рентгеновское сканирование показало, что, по крайней мере, у него не было сломанных костей.  
— Ты... ты Супермен! — выпалил Брюс, глядя на Кларка со смесью замешательства, удивления и раздражения.  
— Что выдало меня: костюм или то, что я летаю? — поддразнил его Кларк. Было миллион вещей, которые он хотел сказать, и еще миллион вещей, которые ему действительно нужно было сказать, но сейчас он был доволен, что они оба живы, невредимы и адекватны — насколько могут быть герои адекватны.  
Не колеблясь ни секунды, Кларк прижался губами к губам Брюса. Брюс обнял его за плечи и запустил руку в перчатке ему в волосы. От них обоих слабо отдавало дымом и токсичным тумана, а на губах Брюса чувствовался привкус крови. Это был не первый их поцелуй, и технически — точно не лучший, который у Кларка когда-либо был, но так или иначе это было прекрасно, даже если Брюс начал дрожать — от ветра и ночных событий.  
Кларк отстранился, чтобы Брюс мог отдышаться. Секунду они просто смотрели друг на друга, и Бэтмен покачал головой:  
— Как, черт возьми, очки мешали людям узнать, кто ты? — спросил он.  
— Честно? — Супермен усмехнулся, направляясь вниз к бэтмобилю. — Понятия не имею.  



End file.
